The Protagonist
by Jaroberts251
Summary: The trilogy to 'A visit to the Mystery Shack and A visit to Beach city' it's been five to six months since Steven, Dipper, and the gang defeated the dangerous duo of Bill Cipher and Yellow diamond, but now there back and with two other shows thrown into the w watch as the story unfold as the main Protagonist; Steven universe, Dipper pines, Finn Mertens, and Wirt come together
1. Chapter 1: The New Journey Begins

**The Protagonist**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter one: The New Journey Begins**

 **Hey everybody, it's your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring y'all the trilogy to my other two stories, 'A visit to the Mystery Shack and A visit to Beach city' and I just to let y'all know that two other shows will be thrown into the mix of this story, so I hope y'all will enjoy. Now on with the story...**

It been about five to six months since we last left the team of Dipper, Steven, and the other had captured and contained the dangerous team of Bill Cipher and Yellow Diamond, in which shortly after they were captured they escape without Dipper, Steven or the others knowing. Since then thing have settled down and everyone else have moved on to continue their normal lives; Steven and the Pines' twins stayed in contact with each other more often, Mable and the other girls still talks with one another with each other which usually them all saying, 'who Steven likes the best'.

 **(Present day...)**

At the Temple, it was completely peaceful as our favorite gem/human, Steven universe, was lying down in his bed as he was taking the day off from going on Gem mission to relax.

'Man this day is relaxing, but it's kinda boring.' He thought to himself.

Soon his thoughts were interrupted by noise catching his attention Steven sits up in his bed to saw the warp pad in the living room starting to activating.

"Hey the Gems are back." Steven said, hopping off his bed.

When the light from the warp pad dimmed, there stood The Crystal gem; Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, talking.

In a quiet voice, Amethyst asked, "How long do we have to find them."

"For as long as it takes until we find them." Garnet answered.

"Yeah we just got to keep this from Ste-" Pearl statedb efore being interrupted by a voice calling out to them.

"Hey guys." The voice said.

They all turned around to see Steven headed towards them.

"Hello Steven." Garnet said.

"Sup Steven." Amethyst said.

"Greeting Steven." Pearl said.

Steven stopped in front of Garnet as he asked, "how was the mission?"

"Oh the mission was...was-" A nervous Pearl spoke in a nervous voice before Garnet said, "the mission was fine Steven."

"Okay that good to hear." Steven smiled.

"So Steven, how was your day off?" Amethyst asked.

"It was alright, but to be honest it was boring being here all by myself." Steven replied.

"Boring? Shouldn't Connie, Lapis, and Peridot be here to play with you and hang out?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah they would but unfortunately they were all busy; Connie had to go to tennis practice, and Lapis is helping Peridot with her latest invention." Steven explained.

"Then why didn't you call your friends, Dipper and Mabel in Gravity falls?" Pearl asked.

"Oh I forgot today Dipper and I are supposed to talk today. Thanks for reminding me Pearl." Steven thanked, then turning around and headed back to his room.

Steven left, Pearl sighed and whispered, "at least he doesn't know about the upcoming dangerous alliance that's being born."

Garnet placed his placed her hand on Pearl shoulder and said, "and he won't have to because we're gonna stop them before they can cause this world any harm."

"You're right and besides we're a lot stronger than last time so we can handle them." Pearl agreed with more confidence

 **(With Steven)**

Steven made it back to his room and he hopped on his bed, where he reached under his pillow and pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number. After he was done he placed the phone to his ear as it started to ring.

'I wonder what the Pines' family is up today.' Steven thought to himself.

 **(In Gravity falls)**

Dipper was sweeping up the floor of the Mystery Shack gift shop as because it was getting ready to close. He placed the broom in the closet and he said, "I'm finally done Grunkle Stan."

"Okay Dipper." Stan replied from the other room.

When the gift shop's phone started ringing and Grunkle Stan to Dipper, "before you go to your room could you answered that and tell them we're closed."

"Alright Grunkle Stan." Dipper agreed.

Dipper walked over to the phone and picked it up as he said, "hello you've reached the Mystery Shack, but unfortunately were closed and you'll have to call back tomorrow."

"Oh if that how it is then I'll just call back tomorrow." The caller replied.

"Is that you Steven?" Dipper asked.

"Yo Dipper it me." Steven replied.

"Man Steven how have you've been since we last talked?" Dipper asked.

"Oh I've been fine I took today of to relax while the gems are on a new mission." Steven answered.

"Nice you deserve that since your are half- human." Dipper said.

"Yeah I guess so, anyway did anything new happen with you and Mable?" Steven asked.

"Oh nothing much, but Mable do have a new boyfriend." Dipper replied.

"Wait she what?" Steven asked, worried.

Hearing Steven voice, Dipper started to laugh and said, "No I'm just kidding boy you should've heard the way your voice changed when I told you that if only if I was able to see your face."

"Hey that's not funny." Steven said, getting mad.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I'm sorry." Dipper said calming down. "Anyway how are the others?" He asked.

"Well they are fine, the gems just came back from a mission, but they were acting weird like they're keeping something from me or something." Steven said.

"Then whatever they are probably hiding must be really serious if they are keeping you in the dark about it, but they'll tell when the time is right." Dipper said.

"I hope you are right." Steven stated.

"Yeah I'm sure remember when we talked about seeing your friend, Lapis again and look who so happen to attack us on the beach." Dipper replied.

"Thanks Dipper, you're were good help." Steven said.

"No problem Steven I'm just being a friend. Alright I got to so I'll talk to you later." Dipper replied, getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Dipper wait." Steven said.

When hearing what Steven said, Dipper stopped what he was about do as he asked, "yes what up Steven?"

"I want to know what your doing tomorrow." Steven said.

"Oh well I got nothing planned, but Mable having a sleepover with her two friends, Grenda and Candy, why?" Dipper asked.

"Well since I got another day-off schedule tomorrow I was thinking maybe we can hang out again just you and me with no gems or love pentagons around." Steven suggested.

"So you want the two of us to hang out without any girls or gems getting involving to make thing worse by getting into arguments and embarrass?" Dipper clarified.

"Yeah that kinda what I mean." Steven replied.

"I'm in because I needed a reason to avoid my sister's crazy sleepover and I like to hang out with the only guy friend I have that my age." Dipper said.

"Alright since it is settled, so I'll see you tomorrow then, goodbye Dipper." Steven replied.

"Yeah goodbye Steven." Dipper said.

With that both boys hung up the phone and went to do their own business, but little did both boys know that they both were being watch by four shadowy figures in an undisclosed location, through two magical screens, one to right was showing Steven universe, while the one to the left showed Dipper pines.

"Creature of the different the multiverse my name is Bill Cipher and the figured standing next to me is my associate, Yellow diamond, and today we brought you'll here is because these two on the screens are the reason" The first figured said.

The two shadowy figure looked at the two boys on each screen and one of the figured decided and said, "so the two of y'all decided to recruit us so y'all can take out two kids that obviously look like y'all can takeout by yourselves?"

"No that not the only reason we brought you'll here. We brought y'all here to bring to form an alliance because after all me and my associate were defeated by the universe boy, pine tree, and their friends, but we escaped our containment and decided to recruit some villains from not across our universe, but from across the multiverse and when do so we looked for any figures that has the same amount of power as me and my associate." Bill stated.

"Cipher does this explanation have a purpose or does you just love to hear yourself talked?" The other figured asked.

"Actually Beast of the Unknown it does because in each of our dimension, there is one thorn in our side that preventing you from taking the world, wiping out all existence, or simply turning hopeless kids into Edelwood trees to fuel your lantern. So what I'm trying to say is that if you'll join us and together we'll not only be able to crush those little brats, but we can utterly destroy them" Bill replied. "Now tell me are you in or not?" He asked.

The Beast and the last shadowy figure started to think about Bill's offer for a moment. After taking a moment to think it over they both looked back over to Bill as they each gave their answers.

"I accept your offer because I want to get rid of that goody two human boy that prevented me from wiping out all existence in my dimension." The last shadowy figure said.

"Okay Orgalorg or should I say the Lich king is with us so what about you, Beast." Bill implied.

"I also accept because as we finish destroying our enemies I can turn their's leftover bodies into Edelwood tree so I can harvest the oil in which I can use to brighten up my lantern for a very long time." The Beast agreed.

"Alright I just know that y'all will see it my way." Bill said, happy.

"Bill." Yellow Diamond spoke, getting his attention.

Bill turned to face Yellow Diamond as he said, "yes Yellow Diamond."

"Okay not saying that these alliance isn't going to work, but do you even have a plan on how are we even going to get the kids let alone destroying them?" She asked.

"Don't worry Yellow Diamond I got these cover because for the last five to six months since we were defeated I've been thinking of a perfect full proof plan and since pine tree and the universe boy are going to meet up tomorrow so I think it would be a perfect time to strike and all you guys got to is follow my lead." Bill replied.

"Alright I'll trust you, Cipher, but your plan better not fail again like last this time." Yellow Diamond said.

"And it won't just trust me I know what I am doing, have I ever steer you wrong?" Bill asked.

When hearing that was asked, all Yellow Diamond do was rolled her eyes at his question as she remember the last time she trusted him, she ended up trapped in a bubble.

"Whatever." She spoke

"Anyway, now that our alliance is formed I suggest that since Pine tree and the universe boy are meeting up tomorrow I think it would be a perfect time to strike and put my plan into action, do y'all agree?" He asked.

Yellow Diamond, The Lich, and The Beast all looked at each other before they all nodded their heads and the Beast spoke for them and said, "okay we'll do it."

"Good and now that you'll are in agreement, we'll attack tomorrow, so we'll need to start the preparation so follow me." Bill replied, then turning away from them and floating out the room.

The rest of them just followed behind Bill as they were about to start the preparation for whatever Bill has in stored for our heroes.

 **(Next Day with Steven)**

It was morning at Beach city and Steven was in his room as he was changing out of his pajamas and into his normal clothes as he was getting ready to hang out with Dipper as he did so that when Pearl came walking into his room.

"Morning Steven, what are you planning on do today?" She asked.

When hearing her voice Steven turned to face her as he replied, "oh morning Pearl, well today I'm going to hang out with Dipper."

"So your hanging with the pine twins." Pearl said.

"Actually no I'm just hanging with Dipper, so were having some bro time." Steven corrected, then looking at a clock. "Oh look at the time I better get going before I'm late." He added, then walking out of his room with Pearl following behind him.

Steven stepped on to the warp pad and turned to turn around and said, "okay see you later Pearl and if the other asked tell them I'm hanging out with Dipper okay."

"Okay Steven I will, but just promise me that you'll be safe because there are a lot of dangers out there." Pearl replied, sounding worry.

"Don't worry Pearl I'll be safe and if we do run into danger that I can't handle I'll be sure to call you guys for help." Steven smiled.

"Alright bye Steven have fun." Pearl said.

"Okay bye Pearl I'll be back tonight." Steven replied.

With that the warp pad surrounded him in an ultraviolet glow as he started to levitate. Next, Steven was teleported through the bright light.

 **(Let's go to Dipper)**

At the Mystery Shack, Dipper was fully dressed in his usual attire and was topping off his outfit by putting on his original white and blue pine tree as he was about head out to meet with Steven. Dipper walked downstairs to head out front door as he was about to leave when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going mister." The voice said.

Dipper turned around as looked to see his Grunkle Stan wearing his usual lazy day attire; a wife beater, a pair of blue with white stripes boxers, and his slippers.

"Oh hey Grunkle Stan." Dipper said, nervously.

"Don't 'oh hey Grunkle Stan' me, where do you think you're going." He asked.

"Umm, well since the shop is closed for today I'm going to hang out with a friend?" Dipper answered.

"Uh huh, which friend?" Stan asked.

"My friend Steven, Steven Universe." Dipper replied.

"That kid? Oh alright, but make sure you're back home by nightfall because I'm going to need your help to clean up the mess your sister and her friends are bound to make." Stan said.

"Okay I will, but before I forget if Mable ask where I am tell her I'm hanging with Pacifica." Dipper replied.

"And may I ask why?" Stan asked.

"It because she'll be mad at me for not tell her I got in contact with Steven she kinda crazy for him and the surprising thing about that is he like her back." Dipper answered.

"Wow that is surprising, but don't worry I got your gotcha I won't tell Mable." Stan said.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan." Dipper replied.

"No problem Dipper." Stan said.

With that Dipper smiled then ran out of the front as he continued on his head off to meet up with Steven.

 **(Ten minute later)**

Dipper arrived at the warp pad located outside of town as he arrive there he found Steven sitting on the warp pad as he appears to be waiting.

"Hey Steven." Dipper said trying to get his attention.

When hearing his name being called, Steven turned around to see Dipper walking up to him.

"Hey Dipper." He said, getting up from where he was sitting.

"Hey man I'm sorry I kept you waiting man my Grunkle Stan caught me as I was trying to make it out of the house." Dipper apologized.

"Don't be sorry I just got here a few minutes ago myself so it ain't like I waited long." Steven said.

"Okay anyway what do you want to do?" Dipper asked.

"Well I thought we go can explore the ruins of the lost homeworld that exploded five to six months ago and see if we can find anything that survive the explosion." Steven suggested.

"Nice can't wait and if we do find anything we can make a video for my YouTube channel discussing about it and what it does." Dipper replied.

"Cool you have a YouTube channel?" Steven asked.

"Yeah ever since the first Summer I came to visit Gravity falls." Dipper replied.

"Nice anyway let's get going." Steven said.

"Yeah let's go." Dipper agreed

With that both boys stepped on the warp pad. After they were on Steven's gem started to glow causing the warp pad to activate surrounding them in a ultraviolet light as they teleported off. As they were traveling through the warp stream in another location their enemies we're ready to strike.

"There are on the move the move now it time for phase one, Lich king, you're up now do thing we prepared you for." Bill said.

"Yes Cipher." The Lich agreed.

The Lich started to exhale black smoke from his mouth as he did that in the ultraviolet beam that contained Steven and Dipper, the ultraviolet light started to turn a dark mixture of green and black, which caught their attention.

"Umm... Steven do this usually happens when you use the thing?" Dipper asked, sounding worried.

"No this never happened before." Steven replied, just as worried.

Then suddenly speed of the beam started to increase moving Dipper and Steven started to move across the warp stream at high speed. Next, the beam suddenly shot up in what appeared to be a dark thick forest. The Boys were suddenly dropped out the sky, the two of them landed with a loud thud on the ground, not a warp pad.

"Oww did anyone get the license plate of that truck?" Dipper asked, sitting up from spot we was laying at. " Where am I?" He asked as he looks around to see he's in an unknown forest.

As Dipper looked around, he notice that Steven was lying a few feet away from him. When seeing Steven, Dipper got up from where he was and headed over to him and started to wake him up.

"Hey Steven, wake up man." Dipper said.

During the progress of trying to wake Steven up, Steven's eyes started to open looked to see Dipper standing over him and Steven said, "umm Dipper."

"Okay Steven it good to see that you're alright." Dipper said, then stepping back to give Steven some space.

Steven sat up from his spot rubbing the back of his head as he replied, "yeah I'm alright," then he looked around to notice they were in a mystery forest, "hey where are we?"

"I don't know I was kind of hoping that you would know." Dipper replied.

"Well I'm afraid I can't answer that question, but I do know one thing we aren't at the Gem battlefield that for sure." Steven stated.

 **End of Chapter one**

 **Okay everybody this the first chapter of my trilogy, 'The Protagonist' and I hope you all enjoyed it and if you'll are wondering where Steven and Dipper ended up stay tuned to find out. Well that the time I got my name Jaroberts251, signing out peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Mysterious forest

**The Protagonist**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter two: Enter the Mysterious Forest**

 **Hey everybody it your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring y'all the newest chapter of my story, 'A visit to Beach city', and since we already got Steven and Dipper into a different world, so in this chapter will be about how we get Ooo's greatest hero, Finn Mertens, into their same predicament. So if y'all don't mind let's move to the story...**

It was a beautiful day in Ooo and all seemed to be enjoying it, well almost everybody. Because in an wield open field there was an enormous tree fort and inside was Ooo greatest hero, Finn Mertens, who was looking do in the dumps at the moment.

"Ugh!" Finn moaned. He was sprawled out on the couch. Ever since his Finn sword was stolen by a theft and broken during retrieving it, so all Finn could do is just sit there in the living room as constantly stares at the sphere that used to contain the sprite of his Finn sword. After a while of the staring his friends started to get worried about how is he eating, going to the bathroom, or even showering.

Finn just sat there staring at his sword until he heard the front door open and close. Next, he heard footsteps coming up the ladder heading to the living room. The footsteps sudden stopped causing Finn to turn his attention from his cracked Finn sword to the ladder, where he saw a short round peppermint man dressed in a blue tuxedo standing by the ladder.

"Oh hey Peppermint Butler, what bring you here?" Finn asked, weakly.

"Greeting master Finn I'm here because there is a major crisis going on in Ooo, so Princess Bubblegum wanted me to subject help me to solicit help me from you and your brother, Jake." Peppermint Butler replied.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but Jake went to the annual card game with Beemo and his daughter, Charlie, and I just don't feel like adventure today, so can't she just send the Banana guards or something." Finn suggested.

"She already did that, but it appears that none of them seems to be returning from the mission and we can't track them down because their tracking chips aren't working." Peppermint Butler replied. "So can please help us Finn because you're our only hope." He pleaded.

Finn started to think until he looked at his cracked Finn sword then he looked back at Peppermint Butler and asked, "I'm y'all only?"

"Yes, yes you are." Peppermint Butler replied.

"Okay I'll help, but since I haven't been taking care of myself lately so I'm going need twenty-minutes to take a shower, eat, and get a new change of clothes." Finn said.

"As you wish master Finn I will wait for you down by the front door." Peppermint replied

"Good now I'm going to take a shower." Finn said, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

 **(Twenty-minutes later)**

Peppermint Butler was waiting by the front door as he looked to see Finn coming down the ladder dressed in cleaner version of his same attire.

"Woo, Master Finn, you clean up good, but did you eat anything like you said you would?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"Thanks Peppermint Butler and don't worry I heat up some of Jake's leftover spaghetti and that so I'll be good." Finn replied.

"Good now shall we get going because we don't want to keep the Princess waiting any longer and as soon as we get there she can give you more details about the crisis at hand." Peppermint Butler said.

"Don't worry I know Bonnibel, so she won't be that upset if we take our time coming back." Finn replied.

"Finn I know you're acquainted with the Princess to the point where you can do almost anything you want, but I'm one of her loyal servant and it my job to follow her order and she wanted me to bring you to her kingdom pronto and that exactly what intend to do." Peppermint Butler said.

"Okay you didn't have to be assertive about all you had to say that you really wanted to get to the Candy Kingdom that all." Finn replied.

"Yeah anyway can we go now?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"Sure let's go." Finn replied.

"Good." Peppermint said, walking out the front door with Finn following closely behind him.

It was about a three mile walk to the Candy Kingdom, but once they arrived Finn looked around to notice that not much has changed since the last time he visited the kingdom. As they walked through the kingdom they soon arrived at the big castle at the center of kingdom. They open the palace doors and quickly hurried up the stairs to the P.B's science lab.

As they enter the lab they notice a tall pink woman with long pink hair, dressed in a white lab coat and safety goggles. She looked to be studying some samples she collected.

"Excuse me Princess Bubblegum." Peppermint Butler said.

The lady looked from her test samples as she asked, "yes what is it Peppermint Butler can't you see that I'm in the middle of a very important experiment."

"Yeah I know that Princess, but I brought you Finn the human liked you asked me to milady." He replied, pointing to Finn, who just waved waving his hand at Bubblegum.

"Oh thank you, Peppermint Butler, you maybe excuse now." Bubblegum said.

"As you wish Princess I'll go get you two some tea." He replied, walking out of the room leaving Bubblegum with Finn.

Peppermint Butler was gone, Finn looked over Bubblegum said, "I see you haven't change much Bonnibel, you're still spend most of your time stuck in this laboratory."

"You're the one to talk you're still wear that silly hat." She replied.

"Well I see your comebacks still suck as usual." Finn said.

"Whatever, but it is great to see that you're feeling better Finn." Bubblegum replied.

"Thanks Bubblegum, but enough talk for now Peppermint Butler told me that there is a major crisis going on in Ooo that you needed me take care, so what exactly is the crisis you wanted me to take care of?" Finn asked.

"Alright I'm pretty sure that Peppermint Butler had probably already told you about the missing Banana guard, am I right?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah he told me about that." Finn answered.

"Okay so as you may known there has been some strange distribution going on in some local wood south of the kingdom, like people be disappearing everytime someone steps foot in there and we sent some Banana guards in to find but none of them have returned from, so we want you to go in and check it out and see if you can find the traveler and Banana guards that got lost in those woods." Bubblegums explained.

"Man that is a serious crisis and I'll try my best to see if I can find them." Finn replied.

"Thanks Finn I knew we could count on you and before you go here something." Bubblegum said, handing Finn an ear piece.

Finn accepted the earpiece as he asked, "uh thanks Princess, but what exactly is this?"

"It an communicator that you put in your ear your going to use it to stay in contact with me in the forest so you won't get lost like all the others." Bubblegum answered.

"Oh good now I'll be on my way now." Finn said.

"Be careful Finn." Bubblegum replied, sounding worried.

"Ain't I always is?" Finn asked.

"Well about 75% percent of the time your completely reckless and irresponsible about what you're planning to do ne-" Bubblegum started, but was interrupted by Finn saying, "Uh Bubblegum that was a rhetorical question."

"Oh my bad." Bubble replied now feeling embarrass.

"Yeah anyway I'll go now." Finn said.

Finn turned around and walked out the door leaving Bubblegum alone in her laboratory for the moment until Peppermint Butler came back in the room carrying a tray with two cups of tea.

"Hey Princess where is master Finn going?" He asked.

"Finn is going to see if he can solve the cast of missing travelers and Banana guards." Bubblegum replied.

"Okay Princess, but are you sure he can solve the cast on his own." Peppermint Butler asked, sounding doubtful.

"Yeah I'm sure he can do it because Finn is one of the toughest guess I know with the purest heart, but he does have his reckless moment at times, but when it comes down to business he can really get the job done." Bubblegum replied.

"Okay Princess if you say that then I won't doubt your judgment." Peppermint said.

"Thank you, Peppermint Butler." Bubblegum replied.

"No problem Princess, now have some tea." Peppermint Butler said.

Bubblegum smiled as she took a cup of tea off the tray and started to drink it.

Now with Finn, he was now traveling down a long dirt road as he approach the local forest that been causing all the problems. He continued to walk down the path until he arrived at the entrance of the forest.

'Well it looks like I finally made it.' He thought

Finn then tapped the earpiece that was place into his ears and said, "P.B I am now outside of that forest you told about."

"Great job Finn, now all you gotta do is travel into the forest and see if you can find any lost travelers or the Banana guards." Bubblegum replied.

"Can do P.B." Finn said.

"Oh and Finn don't be worry because I'll be here to talk with you the whole time so you won't be entirely alone." Bubble added.

"That's good to hear P.B now I'm going to in the forest." Finn replied.

With that Finn started to head into the forest as he began to search as he did so little did he know that that the Antagonist alliance was watching his movement.

"It that human boy without his little dog allow me to wipe him out by myself." The Lich suggested.

"Hold on there a minute Orgalorg, you've already took care of Pine tree and the universe boy, now it Yellow Diamond and the Beast's turn to take him out." Bill implied.

The Lich groaned in anger before accepting defeat and saying, "fine."

"Okay, now Yellow Diamond and Beast do like y'all did before to the other travelers." Bill ordered.

"Yes Cipher." They both replied.

With that the two of them got to work. Yellow Diamond's diamond started to glow bright as she was interfering with electronics in the local areas. Back with Finn, he was starting to notice that there was something going wrong.

"Hey Bubblegum am I going the right way?" He asked.

"You're...doi..fine...Fi-" Bubblegum replied with static interference.

"What?" Finn asked.

"I...sa...you'r...fin-" Bubblegum replied with more static interference.

"P.B I can't understand what you are saying the signal must be breaking up." Finn said.

"I said-" Bubblegum but was cut off by the static interference causing the earpiece to go dead.

"Hello, hello P.B are you still there dang it the earpiece went dead I guess I'll solving the rest of this mystery on my own." Finn said, taking the earpiece out of his ear and tossing it to the ground.

Finn then continued to travel through the woods as he attempted to find and save the missing Banana guards and missing travelers without any guidance. As he travel deep into the forest, he was then caught in a deep dark thick fog started to appear out of nowhere.

"Man this fog just came out of nowhere I can't really see a thing." He said, as he stopped walking. "I want to turn around to go back home, but I made a promise to Bubblegum that I would do my best to find them and I can't go back on my word." He added.

"Hey you, boy over here." A voice called out to Finn through the fog.

Finn looked over to see a shadowy figure with bright white eyes and antlers on the top of his head **(A/N:The Beast)**. Looking at the figure Finn got the courage asked, "who are you?"

"I am the guardians of this forest and who are you, what are you doing in my forest?" The Beast replied.

"My name is Finn Mertens and I'm looking for some friends, who got lost traveling through these woods, have you seen them?" Finn asked.

The Beast started to think for a moment before saying, "oh yeah I think I have seen them, now follow me and I'll take straight to them."

"Thank you, guardian of the forest." Finn replied.

The two started to walk through the thick dark fog as they search for Finn's lost friends, while they were walking Finn decided to asked, "so guardian of the forest just how far exactly did they go into the forest."

Once that was asked the Beast stopped as he said, "they're right here."

Finn started to look around as he looked saw there was no one or anything in sight.

"Uhh guardian I don't see anyone or anything for that matter." Finn said.

"Don't worry you'll be with them soon enough." The Beast replied.

"What does that mea-" Finn started, but got knocked in the back of his head causing him to go unconscious as he fell on the ground.

The Beast looked to see Yellow diamond standing behind in front of him holding her sword.

"Perfect timing as always Yellow Diamond good job." The Beast congratulated.

"Thank you, Beast but we, diamonds are perfectly flawless so timing goes in that situation." Yellow Diamond replied.

"Whatever let's just finish this phase already." The Beast said.

With that Yellow Diamond walked off leaving the Beast alone to drag Finn's unconscious body into the darkness of the fog.

 **(Later)**

Finn started to awaken as he asked, "oww what hit me?"

He started to look around as he notice that the guardian of the forest was gone, he then notice that the fog had lifted, and he noticed that he was in an entirely different forest.

"And where am I?" He asked.

Finn got back to his feet as he said, "well I ain't going to figure it out just sitting here."

With that Finn started to walk through the woods in attempt to figure out where he was and if there was a way out.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Alright everybody that was chapter two of my trilogy, 'The Protagonist', and I hoped y'all enjoyed it and I like to say if y'all got any ideas you want to share with me feel free to P.M me or leave a comment. R &R, until next time my name is Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm going back

**The Protagonist**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter three: I'm going back**

 **Hey everybody it's your boy, Jaroberts251, and I here to bring y'all another chapter of my trilogy, 'The Protagonist', and in this chapter we're going to lead our fourth member, Wirt, into the same predicament as the other three before him. Now if y'all don't mind let's move on with the story...**

It's been a couple of weeks since the incident that happen on Halloween night. Through, Wirt's mind keep wondering to the world he and Greg found themselves in that night. Wirt even know that what he had experience was a dream, but he still felt like there was something more to that mysterious world, The Unknown. Everything he touched was real, the people he met was real, the fear... oh yeah the fear was very real and the thing was his brother had the same exact dream! Of course it was in his perspective, but everything else exactly the same! It couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

Today we find Wirt, who was heading home from after school band practice as he walked he started to think about what happen during his day.

'Man I can't believe Jason Funderberker asked Lorna to hang out with him after school because I had attend practice today. Oh well there nothing I can do except just hope that nothing happen between the two of them.' He thought getting mad, then sighing in defeat.

As he walked he soon stopped as he found himself standing outside of the graveyard that he went into that Halloween night he jumped over the garden wall which lead him into the Unknown.

"Hey it the town graveyard, where it all started." Wirt said. "Maybe I should check it out I mean I haven't visit this place in a while, but what the heck I'll go for it." He added.

With that Wirt walk into the graveyard as he did so the memories of the last time was there started to flow back through his mind. He placed his stuff down as he over to similar headstone and place his hand on it as it read, 'Here lies Quincy Endicott.'

"Yep this place sure do brings back serious memory." Wirt said.

After that Wirt finished his trip down memory lane as he let go of the tombstone, walked back to pick up his stuff, and headed out as he continued to go back home, but before Wirt left he turned a gave the graveyard on last look as headed on his way.

Later Wirt arrived at his house and he walked inside. As he entered the house he hear his mother call out to him.

"Is that you, Wirt?" His mother asked.

"Yes ma'am it's me." He replied.

"Your late young man." She stated.

"I'm sorry, but band practice ran a little late." Wirt lied.

"Well okay, but place your stuff in your room and wash up because it time for dinner." His mom replied.

"Yes ma'am." Wirt replied

Next, Wirt walked to his room and tossed his bag on the bed and headed back downstairs to the dinner table as soon as he that was said, Wirt's little step-brother, Greg, came running up him as he gave Wirt a hug and said, "hey Wirt," happily.

"Hey Greg." He replied, rubbing Greg's head.

"Now Greg give your brother some space and take your seat now because you know he probably tired from band practice." Greg's dad said.

"Yes sir." Greg replied, letting go of Wirt and taking his seat at the dinner table.

After that they all took their seats and Wirt's mom came in carrying a tray that had a turkey and on sides were nothing but Greg's favorite sides, potatoes and molasses.

"Alright you guys here's dinner." She said placing the tray on the table.

"Thanks you for the food mom." Greg replied.

"Yeah thanks mom." Wirt agreed.

"I got to say I'm impressed as always honey." Greg's dad added.

"It was nothing sweeties, now dig in before it's get cool." Wirt's mom replied.

"Yes ma'am." All the boys replied.

With that they all made their plate of food as they began to eat. As they were eating Greg's dad to the opportunity to start a conversation with Wirt.

"Hey Wirt." His said.

"Yes dad?" Wirt asked.

"How was school today?" Greg's dad said.

"Umm... it was fine, why you asked?" Wirt replied.

"Oh no reason just asking and by the way I have to ask what happen to you and Greg this past Halloween?" Greg's dad asked.

After hear that Wirt starts to get nervous as he replied, "nuh nothing much we just went to a Halloween party and came home that it."

"Oh are you sure." Greg's dad said.

"Yes I'm sure, sir." Wirt replied.

"Oh okay then why today in the mail I got the bill for both you and Greg's stay at the hospital that night?" Greg's dad asked, get angry and annoyed.

"I don't know because I don't remember being in no hospital on Halloween, right Greg?" Wirt replied, looking at his little step brother for support.

"Yeah Dad I don't remember being anywhere that night except the Unknown-" Greg started, but soon realizing what he was saying.

"Wait what is this 'the Unknown' place?" His dad asked, now curious.

"It nothing Dad." Greg replied.

"What it is, is better than being in this conversation right." Wirt whisper to himself.

"What was that Wirt?" Greg's dad said.

"Nothing I said nothing!" Wirt snapped.

"Hey watch your mouth Mister!" Greg's dad said.

"Why should I your not my dad!" Wirt replied.

"Wirt!" His mom said.

"But mom he not." He replied.

"It doesn't matter you still have to treat him with the same respect that you treat me." His mom said.

"Now I can't believe that both of you are now jumping on my case now." Wirt replied, even more annoyed.

Wirt then got up and headed to the front door, but he was soon stopped by his step-father standing from the table and asking, "now where do you think you're young man?"

"I'm out for a walk I'll be back later." Wirt replied.

"Oh no you don't you're going straight to your room this instant." His step-father ordered.

Next, Wirt just ran out to the front door as fast as he could and travel down the sidewalk with great speed, he kept this up until he soon arrived to the town local forest that was nearby. Wirt stopped running as he tried to catch his breath.

"Man stupid parent and step-parent getting on my case I rather be in the Unknown or just somewhere better." He said.

After he said that, the whole area started to turn gray and everything turned gray as time started to slow down. Then suddenly a yellow triangle with one eye wearing a top hat **(A/N: y'all know who I'm talking back)** l appeared in front of Wirt causing him to get a little nervous.

"Ah I made it." The Creature said out loud.

"Who are you or what are you?" Wirt asked.

"Oh where are my manner my name is Bill Cipher and I'm a dream demon." He replied.

"Hey my name-" Wirt started off before bill interrupted by say, "I already know who you are Wirt."

"Wait if you're a dream demon then what are you doing here because I'm not in my dreams yet, so this doesn't make any sense?" Wirt asked, confused.

"Well with my power I can cross between the lines of reality and the dream world, but I'm not here to explain myself, I'm here to help you." Bill said.

"You are, why?" Wirt asked.

"Because I see how your family was getting on your nerves so I'm here to make a deal with you." Bill said.

"What kind of deal?" Wirt asked.

"Nothing much just if you shake my hand I can send you to back to the Unknown, where you can get away from your family for a while, what do you say." Bill replied.

After that was said, Wirt started to think it over for a moment before he said, "deal."

"Oh good I just known that you would make the right choose." Bill replied, happily.

With that Bill extended his hand and a blue flame ignited around it. Without a moment hesitation, Wirt shook Bill's hand. As soon as their deal was succeeded they were consumed in a bright light sending them off as Wirt blacked out.

Later, Wirt woke up to find himself lying on the ground as he sat up as he looked to find himself in a entirely different place than he was before.

"I guess I'm back in the Unknown like Bill promised and it looks like back in my Halloween costume just like before." He said. "Will while I'm here I better go and visit Beatrice." He added.

Next, Wirt got up from where he was sitting and started to sit in the forest, while unknowing to him that the Antagonist alliance was watching him as he goes.

"Okay Bill I know we're were to get them got them all here, but what exactly were you thinking you plan this?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"As you can see Y-Diamond with them all in this different dimension they have complete lost contact with their friends and family. Which means there will be nobody here to help them, so we can take them out without any interference, don't y'all see it?" Bill replied.

The Lich, The Beast, and Yellow Diamond all thought about what Bill explained to them and they each realized that he was right.

"Cipher, you're right every time we timed to take them out they always had help from their friends." The Beast replied.

"Yeah they get help from those runts they call friends." Yellow agreed.

"The Human, Finn, always has help from his dog brother, Jake." The Lich added.

"Well I'm glad that y'all saw because now we're officially done with phase one, now let's move on with phase two." Bill said.

The three nodded their heads as they ready for whatever Bill had plan next.

 **End of Chapter three**

 **Alright everybody this was chapter three of my trilogy, "The Protagonist' and I'm kinda sorry if this was not what expected because I had to try my best with 'Over the garden,' since they hadn't given us much details about it. Okay everybody if you have any ideas feel free to leave a comment or P.M me, so until next time my name is Jaroberts251, signing out. Bye and stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4:And Then There Were Four

**The Protagonist**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter four: And Then There Were Four**

 **Hey everybody it's your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring y'all the latest chapter of my trilogy, 'The Protagonist', and in this chapter here is when the four main Protagonist boys come together. Now if y'all don't mind let's move on to the story...**

 **(With Steven and Dipper)**

Steven and Dipper were now standing around as they trying to take in their surroundings.

"Dipper I don't know where exactly we are, but I think it had something to do with that black mist that appeared in the warp stream." Steven stated trying to take in his surroundings.

"You might be right about that Steven. We should try and find the warp pad to get out of here or try to figure out what this place is suggested." Dipper suggested.

"Why not do both, what can possibly go wrong." Steven replied.

"I guess that does gives us more options." Dipper said, looking for a way to go. "Looking at the way these trees are laid out I think that we should go that way." He added pointing towards a path they can take.

"Okay I'm right behind you, and besides if anything goes wrong I can always use my powers to protect us because I so happen to pick up a few new tricks a while after y'all left or maybe if it get really bad we can fuse into Deven." Steven replied ready for anything.

"Good thinking Steven, now let's get going." Dipper stated taking the lead with Steven following closely behind him.

With that, they took off walking down the path through the forest as they looked for a way out.

 **(To the Antagonist Alliance)**

In an undisclosed location, Bill Cipher, Yellow Diamond, The Beast, and the Lich king, were looking at a monitor that was showing a image of Dipper and Steven walking across screen.

"They're walking through the forest just you planned Cipher, now what do we do?" The Beast asked.

"Well Beast since you asked I think it time for us to make our to make our first move to attack and I suggest we should use some of Yellow diamond's troops to do it." Bill replied.

"My troopies, which troops of mine do you have in mind?" Yellow Diamond asked, curious.

"As I can remember you did sent a platoon of rubies to earth on a mission to retrieve a Jasper that belong to a Pink diamond." Bill answered.

"Those five I highly reconsider that you choice some other troops of mine because those idiots were incompetent of completing that simple mission, so I highly doubt that they can take care of these two without messing it up." Yellow Diamond replied.

"Yellow Diamond, your rubies aren't idiots they only act that way because they needed the proper guidance that all and Orgalord and I can guild them." Bill said.

Yellow Diamond frowned in disappointment as she replied, "find you can use them, but if they screw your attack plan up don't forget I told you so."

"Yeah whatever you say Y-Diamond." Bill rolled his eye.

Bill snapped his fingers then five portals appeared facing the ground as one ruby fell out of each of them. The first ruby had a square hairstyle wear yellow shades, black overalls, and her gem was located on her chest. The second ruby had a buttoned down red shirt except her the last buttons at the bottom were open relieving her gem on her belly button. The third ruby had her gem on her left shoulder with a unibrow and a personality of a brute, the fourth ruby had her gem located on her left eyes and she looked like she had cold-hearted personality. And the fifth ruby had a gem located on her left calf and she looks like she didn't know where she was at the moment.

"Where are we?" The first ruby asked.

"I don't know but this is way better than being lost floating through space." The fourth ruby said, with the third ruby nodding her head in agreement.

"Well I thought it was quiet a beautiful experience floating through space." The second ruby implied.

"What?" The fifth ruby asked, confused.

"Attention you five." Yellow Diamond said, calling out to them.

The five of them turned their attention to see Yellow Diamond and the other. Seeing Yellow Diamond, all the rubies immediately took a knee as they showed their respect to her.

"Yellow Diamond it's an honor that you've rescue us from great vast of space." The first ruby thanked.

"At ease you, five." Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes ma'am." All the rubies said, standing.

"With due respect Yellow Diamond I have a question to ask." The first ruby said.

"What is it?" Yellow Diamond said.

"We would like to know who are those three creatures with you?" The first ruby asked.

"These three are my associate I've gather these three evil entity from not only our universe but from across the multiverse and we team up to eliminate some thorns in our sides and they were the reason why I rescue you from space, so you'll can do a mission for us." Yellow Diamond explained.

"Okay understand, but what the mission do y'all have in stored for us?" The first ruby asked.

"Do y'all see those two boys on the monitor behind me?" Yellow Diamond asked.

The rubies looked to monitor, where they saw an image of Dipper and Steven walking across the screen.

"Yes ma'am we see them and hey that kid that got us lost in space." The first ruby said, looking at Steven.

"Good and since y'all are quite familiar with him me and my associates are giving y'all a mission to eliminate them, you think your squad can handle that?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Of course we can handle that, isn't that right guys?" The first ruby asked, looking backing at his crew.

"Yes I believe we can do it." The second ruby said.

"Yep." The third ruby agreed.

"Hmm." The fourth ruby groaned.

"What?" The fifth ruby asked still confused.

"You see Yellow Diamond my platoon and I are perfectly capable of eliminating the targets for you and your associates." The first ruby said, looking back at Yellow Diamond.

"I can see, but be for you go my associates, Bill and the Lich want to give y'all a little boost to increase your platoon chances of completing your mission." Yellow Diamond stated.

"Oh yes ma'am." The first ruby replied, a little nervous.

With that Bill cipher and The Lich moved in front of the rubies as they began to use their magic. The Lich use his power to take control over all five of the rubies minds turning each of their red eyes into completely black with green pupils, while Bill use his power to increase their fighting spirits and their power.

"Now y'all may can continue on your mission." Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes ma'am." The five rubies said, then walking off.

The rubies were gone, Bill floated over to Yellow Diamond and said, "now we can watch and see how the new improved Ruby platoon handles the boys."

Yellow Diamond just rolled her eyes as she was still doubtful about this part of the plan.

 **(Back with the boys)**

Steven and Dipper continued to look throughout the forest as they looked for a warp pad or a way out of the forest.

"Hey Steven, how long have we've been walking?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know let me check my phone." Steven replied, pulling out his phone and checking time. "Uhh... Dipper we're in trouble." He added.

"What is it Steven?" Dipper asked.

"Well it appears that wherever we are it doesn't have a sense of time which mean we can be walking for years and not a single minute will past." Steven stated.

"Oh no this is really serious we need to find a way out of this place fast." Dipper said.

"Yeah or els-." Steven started to before being interrupted by a hearing a noise.

"Did you hear that Dipper?"Steven asked.

"Yeah what do you think it is?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know but let's check it out." Steven said.

The two of them began looking around to find out where the noise came from, but their search came to an end when they heard the noise coming from some rustling in the bushes around them.

"Steven do you think it's a coincidence that just five mysterious sounds would be coming from different directions surrounding us?" Dipper asked not buying the act.

"I get what you mean." Steven summoning out his shield. "We know this isn't by chance so step out and reveal yourselves." He called out.

After Steven called out five red figures came out from their separate bushes. When coming into clear view they showed themselves to be the five Ruby soldiers with blackish red afros, and yellow diamond symbols located on their armor.

"Rubies?" Asked a confused Dipper.

'Oh no it them.' Steven thought.

"Steven, you know them?" Dipper asked.

"Unfortunately I do, you see these five are Yellow Diamond's rubies, they were sent from homeworld to retrieve Jasper, but instead we got them into trapped in space, but I don't know what they're doing got here." Steven said.

"Well whatever they doing I don't think it's friendly." Dipper replied.

With that the rubies launched themselves at the boys and Steven did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed Dipper, then jump into the air avoiding the rubies attack.

Dipper soon looked to notice that him and Steven were floating in the air and question marks appeared over his head as he asked, "Steven, you can fly?"

"Actually it's not flying it more like hovering." Steven replied.

"Okay is this one of those new tricks you told me about?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Steven replied.

"What do I think? I think it awesome and this will be very handy in situation like this." Dipper said.

"Thanks Dipper." Steven said, happily.

Steven landed on the ground letting go of Dipper to see the rubies getting off the ground and turning their attention back to them. After seeing Dipper and Steven, the rubies pile up on top of the one another as all their gem started to glow as they began to fuse.

They all were covered in a red light and the five figure became one enormous figures. When the light dimmed down there stood on enormous ruby with five gems located on different parts of her body.

"Hey Dipper I got an idea." Steven said.

"Okay what is it?" Dipper asked.

"Alright just follow my lead." Steven said.

"Okay I will." Dipper agreed.

"Good now RUN!" Steven yelled.

With that the two boys turned around as they began running down the path as fast as they can. Seeing running away, the enormous Ruby got frustrated as it began chasing them down the path.

 **(Let's go to Finn)**

Finn was walking through the forest as he was looking for his a way through out.

"Man I think I'm going around in circles." Finn complained as he continued walking throughout the forest.

As he walked he heard the a few noise here and there but nothing to serious until he reached a certain point where he hear what seems to be a cry for help.

"Looks like somebody need my help, I better help them and if I'm lucky they'll probably know the way out of this place." Finn said to himself.

Finn then, took off running towards the sounds of the screaming.

 **(Back with Steven and Dipper)**

Both boys were still running down the path as they still had a giant ruby following behind them. As they ran they soon found themselves caught in a dead end.

"Oh no a dead end not now." Steven complained.

"Steven hear they come." Dipper said.

Steven turned around to see the giant Ruby walking over them towards them with each step causing the ground near them to shake. The Ruby stopped in front of the boys as she looked at her enemies ready to attack. It started to strike as soon as it did Steven placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder and his gem started to glow causing a bubble to form around the two of them.

All Ruby's attacks were blocked by the bubble surrounding them which made Dipper smiled and said, "Pff, we're going to be okay."

"Don't get comfortable yet Dipper because that Ruby fusion will break through the bubble at any moment she just taking her time." Steven implied.

"Are you sure about that?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah I'm sure because my gem power can't handle the durability of five gems at once especially a fusion of five." Steven answered.

With that each strike from the Ruby fusion started to either create or expands a crack in the bubble making it weak as she strikes. Next, the Ruby fusion sent one final strike causing the bubble shattering into multiple pieces releasing Steven and Dipper from inside. Both Steven and Dipper were both lying on the ground as they took a little damage from that last strike.

"Uhh Steven were they these strong the last time you face them?" Dipper sighed in pain.

"No they were the exact opposite because they had major flaws in each one of them, but I don't know how they got this strong and powerful." Steven replied, also in pain.

The Ruby lifted her fist up for one more in hopes of finishing the boys off as she went for the attack the boys closed their eyes as prepared themselves for impact. After a few seconds of waiting relieve that the fusion hadn't destroyed them yet making them curious.

Next, they open their eyes to see a boy in a white bear hat, blue t-shirt, and shorts with black shoes wearing a lime green backpack standing in front of them with a white sword with a blue sphere that was cracked and what appears to be a grass sword defending off the fuse Ruby's attack.

The boy soon use his strength to push the Ruby back a few inches away from the three of them. Next, the boy went charging at the Ruby at full speed. Seeing him coming the Ruby soon launched a punch at him to take him out, but the boy their dodge attacks as he used his grass sword to chop off her right arm.

Ruby scream in pain as she grabbed hold of what use to be her right arm and it got her even madder in the progress. She then, started to send multiple strikes with her left hand which the boy was able to dodge all of them.

The boy saw that Ruby was tiring out and decided to take extreme action to end it. Next, the boy vanished as he began to super speed around Ruby as he landed multiple strikes with his swords. Then the boy appeared at few feet behind Ruby as she looked like it didn't take any damage. She sooned turned to looked at the boy for one final time before she fell apart and dissolve back into the ruby gems that.

After seeing that it was over, the boy placed his two swords away as he walked over to Steven and Dipper. Once he made it to them he asked, "are you two okay?"

Steven and Dipper found a way to make it back to their feet and Steven was the first one to speak.

"Yeah I'm okay a little hurt but okay." He said.

"I'm okay too, but if you hadn't shown up those rubies would've punched us in to powered or dust." Dipper added.

"Well I'm just glad I made it here in time." The boy smiled.

"Thanks you... uhh what is your name?" Steven asked, curious.

"Oh sorry throughout all the commotion I almost forgot to introduce myself, well allow me to introduce my name is Finn Mertens, but you can call me Finn." The boy said.

"Okay nice to meet you Finn my name is Steven Quartz Universe but you can call me Steven and this my friend, Dipper Pines." Steven replied.

"Hey." Dipper added.

"Nice to meet you two, now I just got one question why was that giant red creature chasing after y'all, you two didn't steal anything from it did you?" Finn asked.

"No we would never do that and beside that thing was sent to destroy us." Steven said.

"Okay good to know now I'll be on my way." Finn said. "By the way do the two know the way out of here because I'm kinda lost here?" He asked.

"I wish we could help to return the favor save our skins Finn, but the truth be told that we're lost out here ourselves." Dipper replied.

"Oh well then okay, I'll see you two around I guess bye." Finn said.

"Bye." Dipper and Steven replied.

With that Finn smiled, then around as he began walking away. As they watched Finn walk away an idea suddenly popped into Dipper's head and he lean over to Steven and said, "hey Steven I got an idea."

"Alright what is it Dipper?" Steven asked, curious.

"Okay listen up but what if we..." He started as he whispered the rest of his idea into Steven's ear.

He finished, and Steven smiled as he replied, "that a good idea Dipper, but do you think he'll accept."

All Dipper gave was a shrug of his shoulder for his responses.

"Well here goes nothing." Steven said. "Hey Finn!" He yelled to get Finn attention.

Hearing his name, Finn stop walking as he turned to face Steven as he asked, "yeah?"

"Since we can't tell you where the way out of this place is and we don't know a way out ourselves, we were wondering if you would like to join us so we can look for a way out together." Steven suggested.

"Hmm I don't know, can y'all defend yourselves?" Finn asked.

"Yeah we can defend ourselves if we couldn't that monster could've been destroyed us way before you got here." Steven replied.

"Nice, but anyway what kind of creatures are you two?" Finn asked.

"Creatures? We're humans." Steven replied.

"Wait y'all are humans?" Finn asked.

"Umm yeah aren't you?" Steven asked, confused.

"Well yeah I am, but where I'm from I'm the only human in the entire land." Finn replied.

"That odd." Dipper stated.

"I know right, but anyway about your offer to join y'all, I would say I accept." Finn said.

"You do?" Steven asked, getting excited.

"I sure do not just because y'all are humans it because just like you said Steven 'if I'm going to be lost out of here in this place it'll be better I had somebody to talk with so I don't go completely insane'. " Finn replied.

"Wait a minute Steven didn't say that." Dipper stated.

"Maybe not, but that what I got out of his suggestion, but anyway you can add Finn Mertens to your team." Finn replied.

"Well it good to have you on board Finn, now let's go." Steven said.

"Go? Go where?" Finn asked.

"You see Finn before that thing started to chase us we were going down a pathway we found in hopes of leading a way out of here and I we should continued down the path." Dipper stated.

"Okay it's good that we've at least got a way to go, after y'all." Finn replied.

The three of them begin walking down the path as they were heading back to path Steven and Dipper were previously heading down.

 **(Let's go back to the Antagonist alliance)**

The four powerful being stood as they just watched Steven and Dipper destroyed the Yellow Diamond's Rubies with the help of Finn.

"Darn it we almost had them." Bill said, argue.

All Yellow Diamond do was frowned as she said, "like I told y'all those five were completely incapable of completing that mission."

"Oh shut it Yellow, those five could've definitely finished destroyed those the two miserable brat, but were interrupted by an uninvited guest and now only that, but they decided to team up which making them more of a threat which put a little dent our plans." Bill replied.

"What are we to do now Cipher?" The Beast asked.

"Yeah what do we do?" The Lich also asked.

"Now, now Beast, Orgalord calm down it just our first setback, but I got another idea could help us get back on track." Bill said.

"Oh really and what does it involve this time more of my failed soldiers?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Actually, Yellow Diamond this plan doesn't involve anything of yours this time, so you don't have to worry and for this plan I'm going to need some to create another fog and I was thinking the Beast could handle this." Bill stated.

"Alright then, but why exactly do you need the Beast to make another fog for?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Yeah I also curious." The Beast added.

Bill made his hand smack his forehead and he said, "don't y'all get it, if we made another strong fog it would cause an major pandemonium among the boys and possibly separating them so we can strike again do y'all understand."

"Yes I think we do." Yellow Diamond said

"Yeah I think so too." The Beast agreed.

"Good now, Beast do your part." Bill said.

"Yes Cipher." The Beast replied.

With that the Beast's eyes started to glow brighter as he power started to active as he did back with the three boys, they notice as a big fog began to form around them and Finn started to get suspicious about it. Finn stopped and started to look around nervous which caught Steven's attention.

"Finn is there something wrong?" Steven asked, worried.

"Yeah are you okay?" Dipper added.

Finn shock off his nerves as he said, "Oh I'm fine it just this fog looks just like the ones I went into before I trapped got into this world."

"Okay I see you're afraid that we might end up in a new place because of this fog?" Steven asked.

"No I'm afraid that something like that giant beast that was chasing y'all earlier will jump out and attack us, but this time we'll have no idea where it's coming from." Finn said.

"Oh come on Finn the way you handle that monster back there you out of the three of should be the last person who should be scared." Steven replied.

"I know, but just like y'all there are something out there that even I can't handle and that doesn't make any difference a regular human because we all have our limitation." Finn said.

"Okay Finn I see what you mean and I can understand you're a little worried about this fog, but this could possibly be our only way out of this place so we got to keep going." Steven replied.

"Hey Finn there is no danger coming after us in this forest and I'll show you by going on a head." Dipper said.

Dipper turned around and started to walking deep into the fog leaving Steven and Finn behind as he go. When he was gone, both Finn and Steven stood there as they waited for Dipper to come, while they were waiting they soon hear two screams of pain and they immediately knew one of them.

"Dipper!" They yelled, running into the depth of the fog.

They soon arrive through the fog, where they found Dipper sitting on the ground with his hands on his head.

"Dipper are you okay? What happened?" They both asked, arriving to him.

"Well I was walking through fog trying to show Finn that was no dangers ahead and everything was going fine until something hit me." Dipper said, rubbing his forehead.

"Bumped into someone?" Steven and Finn asked looking curious.

Next, the two of them turned their attention from one another as they looked ahead of Dipper, where they saw a tall unconscious boy wearing to be a gnome costume and a button up white long sleeves shirt with long gray pants and black shoes.

Seeing him started to wake up, Finn summoned his grass sword and place it up in defense appeared for anything the boy might. Next the boy regained consciousness as looked to see Steven, Dipper, and Finn standing over him, and he notice that Finn was pointing a sword at him.

"Hmm, who are guys?" He asked moaning in pain.

"Who are we? Who is you and what gives you right to attack my friend?" Finn asked pointing his sword closer to the boy's face.

Feeling uncomfortable with a pointy sword close to his face, the boy moved the sword away as he explained, "ugh I don't know what you're talking about I didn't attack anybody, all that happened was just walking through the forest when this fog just appeared out of nowhere, so I started running as I ran when bump into your friend and fell back hitting my head making me go unconsciousness for a few minutes."

"Oh well my bad." Finn said, withdrawing his sword and extending his hand out to the boy.

The boy accepted Finn's hand as he was helped back to feet, once he was back on his feet the boy let go of Finn's hand as he began to dusting himself off.

"Again sorry for the misunderstanding." Finn repeated.

"It okay you were defending your friend I get it." The boy replied.

"Alright and in the spirit of forgiveness I like to introduce myself my name is Finn Mertens." Finn said, then looking over to Steven and Dipper. "These are my friends, the boy standing up in pink is Steven universe, and the boy you bumped into is Dipper Pines." He added.

"Nice too me y'all my name's Wirt and I like asked are you guys from around the Unknown I mean?" The boy replied.

"I'm afraid not you see the three of us are trying to find our way out of here and I just met them and they offered me a place to join them on their search for the exit so at first I wasn't sure about it, but I can tell that the two of them are pretty trustworthy so I decide to tag along." Finn explained.

"Really that cool, anyway if y'all need help I think I know a way to a town that could at least get y'all out of the woods." Wirt suggested.

"Seriously you know the way out of here?" Finn asked getting excited.

Wirt looked around as he was taking in his location as he was getting the feeling that there was something different time he visit the once mysterious place called, 'The Unknown'.

"I think so, but to be honest I not sure because things have changed." Wirt replied.

"You live around here?" Finn asked

"No I just visit this place once before, but it been a while though." Wirt said.

"Alright if so I'm going to tell the others and you can start leading us there, okay Wirt?" Finn asked.

"Okay Finn." Wirt replied.

With that Finn walked back over to Steven and Dipper started to tell them all about the things that Wirt and him had just talked about. After Finn was done explaining everything to Dipper and Steven, then the three of them walked back over to Wirt.

"So you think you know away out of here?" Dipper asked, with disbelief.

"Well it a slim shot, but if this is the exact same forest I traveled through before, then yeah I can seriously help y'all out of here." Wirt replied.

"Hmm, so you're say if we follow you there a possible way we'll make it out of here, I don't know about that." Dipper said, still not believing the story.

"Oh come on Dipper at least he is willing to help us and beside what we got to lose and beside there are three of us and one of him we can obviously take him if he tries something funny." Steven replied.

"Steven sometimes you need to stop being truthing of other people because you could easily get stabbed in the back, but you do usually make the right choice so I can't object." Dipper said, then looking back at Wirt. "You're lucky my friend stuck his neck for you so don't blow it." He added.

"I'll try my best, but by the looks of things we should find a place to set up camp and we can get a fresh start in the morning because I don't think I'll be able to navigate through dark so well." Wirt replied.

"Alright." Dipper agreed.

"Yep." Finn added.

"Then it settled we'll get a camp set up and then we can head off in the morning." Steven said.

"Yeah." The other agreed.

"Okay now let's go because I know a great spot where we can set up camp." Wirt suggested.

"After you, Wirt." Steven insisted.

With that Wirt began walking down a path as the fog started to clear with Steven, Finn, and Dipper following behind him as they headed to his spot.

 **End of Chapter four**

 **Alright everybody this was chapter three of my trilogy, 'The Protagonist and I'm sorry if this chapter was not what y'all expected, but I was having and trouble as I wrote this chapter and I was kinda busy writing another story that I'm co-writing at the moment. Anyway if anyone has an idea they would like to share with me feel free to P.M. me or leave a comment, so until next time my name Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to know each other

**The Protagonist**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter five: GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER**

 **Hey everybody this is your boy, Jaroberts251, and here to bring y'all a brand new chapter of my story, 'The Protagonist', and in this chapter a familiar person help our heroes, Dipper and Steve, and later our heroes are going to get to know each other. Now if y'all don't mind let's move on with story...**

 **(Continuing from where we left off)**

Steven, Dipper, and Finn were walking through the forest as they were follow their new guide, Wirt, who agreed to show them to the nearest town out of the woods, but first the group must look for a spot where they can setup camp for the night.

"Okay guys we're almost there." Wirt stated.

"You've been saying that for the last twenty-minutes, are you sure you know where you're going?" Dipper asked, regaining his doubts.

"Yes I'm sure I know where I'm going just follow my lead we'll be there soon." Wirt replied.

Dipper rolled and mumble, "you've also been saying that for the last twenty-minutes," under his breath.

"What was that Dipper?" Wirt asked, looking back at Dipper.

"U-uh n-nothing Wirt." Dipper answered, nervously.

"Alright good then let's continue, shall we." Wirt said.

"Yeah let's go." Dipper agreed.

With that another wave of silence washed over the group of four boys as continue to walk down the path. Next, Dipper looked over to Steven and Finn, who were just minding their our business as they continue to follow Wirt.

Dipper leaned over to them and started to whisper as their tried to get attention.

"Hey guys." He whispered.

"Yeah Dipper." Steven replied.

"What's up Dipper." Finn added.

"Umm, well can y'all remind me again why did we agreed to follow this 'Wirt' guys?" Dipper asked.

"Because Dipper he knows his way around here so it would be for the best if we follow a person that familiar with this place instead of walking around here aimlessly." Steven explained.

"Yeah that pretty much is the reason." Finn agreed.

"Okay I get that part, but don't you remember what he said, 'there was a slim shot of him knowing where we are,' so shouldn't that statement put a little dent in your faith in him?" Dipper asked.

"Well kind of, but Dipper if you don't put your faith in anyone you'll never know if they're any good or not." Steven replied.

All Finn do was nodded his head in agreement to what Steven said.

"Yeah and besides he got us out of the dark fog." Steven added.

"Well what if that was a coincidence. Look guys all I'm trying to say is, what if this guy doesn't know where he is go-" Dipper started, but was cut off by Wirt interrupting him by saying, "We're here."

Hearing that, the three of them stop their conversation as they looked to see Wirt standing in middle of an opening in the forest that was surrounded by trees and no grass on the ground there was nothing but dirt.

Steven looked around as he smiled and said, "great job Wirt this would be good place to camp for the night."

"Thanks Steven." Wirt replied.

"No thanks needed." Steven said then started to think. "Alright guys since we're going to be sleeping here for the night I suggest we set things up so we can sleep up." He added.

"Okay that a good idea Steven, but the problem is that we don't have any supplies with us, so what are suppose to do?" Dipper asked.

"Well since we're in the woods so why don't we go out and gather stuff that the nature provide us." Steven answered.

"Steven even though we've only been here for what seems to be ten minutes, but I can tell that this forest is a nightmare already." Dipper said.

"Well we don't have to worry we won't be alone because each of us will have a buddy with us, so what do y'all think?" Steven asked.

Wirt, Finn, and Dipper all started to think about Steven's ideas, but after a moment of thinking they noticed that they didn't have anybody else making any suggesting so it there only thing they got to rely on.

"Steven I'll go along with your plan main because no else is making any suggestion." Wirt said.

"I'm in too because I would like to see if any hidden secrets about this place." Finn agreed.

After seeing hearing those two joining with no problem Dipper sighed and said, "well if those two are joining with no problem I guess I have no choice, but to come along as well."

"Okay now that we're all in agreement only thing we have to do is assign the teams." Steven replied, then started to think. "Alright here are the teams me and Dipper because since we known each other for the longest, so that means Wirt and Finn you two will be a team." He added.

"Alright I can handle that." Wirt said.

"Me too." Finn agreed.

"Good you're both on the same page now Finn and Wirt, y'all stay here while me and Dipper go out to get some stuff we need and when we come back then y'all can, okay?" Steven asked.

"Okay." Finn and Wirt agreed.

With that the four of them broke off into their groups as Steven and Dipper headed off into the forest as they looked for anything that they can be used for their campsite, while they Finn and Wirt started to wait.

The two of them sat around in silence as they were waiting around.

Growing tired of waiting Wirt got up from his spot and said, "I'm going to get some firewood that we can use for later." He said explaining his reasons for leaving.

"Let me with you I can chop some branches to help get firewood." Finn said wanting to help.

"Uh...yeah sure you can help." Wirt said accepting the help.

With that the two of them left the campsite and started to get some firewood. They both collected a few branches as they continued to get more.

"So uh, Wirt how did you get stuck in this forest?" Finn asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well I got into a little family argument with my family and ran out in anger." Wirt replied holding on his small stack of wood tightly. "Then I met this weird triangle sha..." He added, but stopped when noticing Finn was a bit ahead of him.

Finn ran up to see a large log and dropped his piles of sticks as he got an idea.

"Dude let's just takes this log back and chop it up there will be plenty enough firewood we can use." Finn suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, but how are we going to chop it up?" Wirt asked in semi-sarcastic voice.

"With these." Finn replied summoning his grass sword with his right hand and grabbing his white sword with his left hand.

Wirt's eyes widened as he saw Finn holding his two swords and walked over to Finn.

"That's so cool you got two swords!" He said sounding excited.

"Yep with these bad boys I can make us a good supply of firewood." Finn said bragging a bit.

"Can I hold on..." Wirt asked, about to touch Finn white sword, but Finn pulled it away. "Hey!" Said Wirt wondering why Finn did that.

"Sorry about that man, but this white sword means a lot to me and I would let you use my grass sword, but thank to being a twenty year curse it kinda attached to me." Finn explained his reason.

"Oh okay I get it you just don't like sharing your stuff since we just, so let's just take the log back to the campsite and you can chop it up there." Wirt replied.

With that Finn put his two swords away as him and Wirt picked up the log and began carrying the log back to the campsite without saying another word toward each other.

 **(Let's go to Steven and Dipper)**

The two of them were walking through the forest as they continued to look for stuff for their campsite as they walked Dipper tried to start a conversation.

"Steven, I know we're suppose to be looking for food for us and the other, but we need to talk." Dipper said as they continued to walk.

"Sure thing, what is it Dipper?" Steven asked.

"We need to talk about that black mist that suddenly appeared in the warp stream." Dipper replied taking out his Journal from his vest and started to flip through it.

"Yeah what about it?" Asked Steven.

"I'm just wondering, well what caused it? Why did it happen to us? Who or what made it happen?" Dipper replied.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

"Well all I'm trying to saying, I have a chance that all this happening to us couldn't have just a coincidence and being save by Finn and them meeting Wirt in the same situation seems kinda fishy to me." Dipper explained.

After hearing that, Steven started to think about what Dipper said and realized it like lighting and it doesn't usually strike twice and the chances of four boys ending up in the exact same situation to be most unlikely.

"Hmm, I guess you're Dipper, I've never really thought about it that way up until now." Steven said, stop thinking. "What do you think we suggest?" He asked.

"I'm not sure at the moment, but we need to do is watch each others back just in case, right Steven." Dipper replied, but didn't get a reply. "Steven?" He asked.

Next, Dipper looked up from his journal when he noticed that Steven wasn't in front of him anymore. Dipper started to get nervous as put his journal back into his vest and started to look around to find his friend.

"Steven! Steven! Steven, where are you?" A worry Dipper called out as he continue to look for Steven.

During his search, Dipper came to a sudden stop as he stopped as he sat down to catch his breath.

'Man Steven, where could you have gone.' He thought.

His thoughts soon came to a stop as he began to hear a noises from behind a bushes. Hearing that noise Dipper recognized it and walked over to bushes. He put his hands in the brushes as he made a hole big enough where he can see through it. As he looked through the bushes he saw Steven, who appears to be standing on his tiptoes as he was trying to reach some apples in a tree.

Dipper walked through the bushes and headed towards Steven, who looks to be preoccupied at the moment. Once he made behind Steven he tried to get his attention.

"Hey Steven." Dipper said.

When that was said, Steven turned to see Dipper behind him looking like he was mad and relief at the same time.

"Uhh, Dipper what wrong?" Steven asked, confused.

"What wrong is that you left me behind." Dipper said.

A question mark appeared over Steven's head and he asked, "leaving you behind, what are you talking about."

"I mean I asked you a question, but you didn't answered and I when I looked up from the journal you weren't there anymore." Dipper said.

"Uhh well I didn't hear you ask me any question, but I do remember asking, 'you do you think we should' and all I can remembering you saying was, 'I don't know what we should do,' and then you suddenly stop talking so I thought you went back to reading your journal." Steven explained. "Anyway since you're here can you help me get an apple?" He asked.

"Wait hang on a second I was talking loud enough for you to hear me, but for some reason you couldn't hear, so that mean this forest can also alter sound to make it impossible for someone who is not paying attention to their partner can make it possible for them to get lost in here, you know what means Steven?" Dipper asked.

"No I don't think so." Steven replied.

"It means we got to be careful when we're traveling together in here or else we could get possible for either one of us to get lost." Dipper explained.

"Alright we can do that but I need your help at the moment." Steven said.

"Sure, what do you need help with Steven?" Dipper asked.

"Well I saw these four apple up in that tree, but unfortunately I'm too short to reach them so I was wondering can you get on my shoulder and I can lift you up to get the apples." Steven suggested.

"Okay I can do that." Dipper agreed.

Steven smiled, then kneed down allowing Dipper to climbing on his shoulders. Next, Steven stood up as he allowed Dipper to make a couple of reaches for the apples, but each time he was so close but he just couldn't get them.

"Man no matter how much we try we can't get them." Dipper said.

"Oh well I guess we just find something else to eat then." Steven replied, sighing in disappointment.

Just as Steven was about to let Dipper down an imaginary light bulb pop into Dipper's head and he said, "Steven wait a minute."

"What is it Dipper?" Steven asked.

"I know we can't get them, but I know who can." Dipper said.

"Who? Finn? Wirt?" Steven asked.

"No neither of them, just think about it, who would be the quickest person we can get in contact with." Dipper said.

Steven did as he was told and started to think about it, after thinking about it for a moment or two a smile appeared across Steven face as he soon realized, who Dipper was talking about.

"I get if we can get the apples, but he surely can." Steven chuckled.

"Yeah he can." Dipper agreed.

With that Steven to focus as the two of them were soon surrounded in a pink light causing the two figures become one. After the pink light faded there stood their fusion, Deven.

"Aw yeah it great to be back." He said, then looking up to see the apples in the tree. "Ow apples don't mind if I help myself." He added.

Next, Deven bent down as he built up energy and then he jumped up high in tree as he landed on a branch, where he reached down a puck an apple and started eating it. After he finished eating he gave loud burp as he throw the apple core and threw the apple core to ground.

"That was good I think I should get another one." Deven smiled.

Just as he was about reach for another one he suddenly felt another pain in his neck that prevented from getting it.

"Awww! Oh come on it been a while since I've been together so I deserve to have little snack." Deven said, trying to do it again but the same feeling stopped him. "Oh okay I won't eat anymore." He agreed.

With that Deven collected the three remaining and hoped down from the tree, then started to walk back to the campsite. As he continued to walk Deven's inner thoughts **(Dipper and Steven)** were busy having a conversation.

"Nice thinking Dipper I knew he could do it." Steven said in Deven's head. "I wait until the other two see us." He added.

"Ye- wait a minute the other don't know about Deven, let's alone that you're part crystal gem." Dipper pointed out.

"Yeah so what." Steven said.

"So what if we show up to them looking like this and they don't react in a good way and decided to leave us behind." Dipper replied.

"Oh man you're right, but we probably should've thought about that before you talk me into this, so what should we do?" Steven asked.

"It's pretty obvious we need to unfused and quickly." Dipper said. "So try to concentrate on moving separating." He added.

"Umm okay I'll try." Steven replied.

With that Steven started to concentrate, but all it cause was Deven to glitch pink as he was trying to continue to try and make it back to their campsite.

After trying Steven stopped concentrating as he groaned and said, "I can't do it, it like we're stuck."

"Maybe since we both make up Deven, we should do it together." Dipper said.

"Okay." Steven agreed.

They both started to concentrate as hard as they could and as they did so, sudden Deven stopped moving as he suddenly felt a pain in his chest and placed a hand too it.

"Oww those two are trying to separate and they really hurt, but I can't allow them two to win." He said, trying to take the pain.

Next, Deven started to stumble to the side as he was soon cover in a bright pink light as he was dissolved back into two figure. After they were separated Dipper and Steven was sitting on the ground as Steven held two apples and Dipper held one apple.

"Okay I don't know what went wrong, but I think we need to work on controlling Deven because he got a new attitude because he became very self-confident and ruthless." Steven said.

"Yeah and I'm to blame because I got the idea to bring him out." Dipper replied, taking the blame.

"Don't worry it not like he tried to hurt anyone or anything his just became self-caring and doesn't like to being told what to do anymore." Steven said, trying to cheer Dipper up. "Anyway let's go back to the others, now before they get worried." He added.

"Okay let's go." Dipper agreed.

The two of them got up from the ground as they headed back on their trail leading them back to their campsite, when they arrived they found Finn and Wirt sitting on a couple of chairs that was made from logs as they staring into a fire.

"We're back." Steven and Dipper said, trying to get their attention.

When hearing that both Finn and Wirt looked up from the fire as they saw Steven and Dipper come towards them.

"Hey you guys are back." Finn said, happily.

"What took y'all so long?" Wirt asked.

"Let's just say we got a little lost, but don't worry we're okay and we got good news we got apples for us to eat for dinner." Steven replied, then he and Dipper presented them the three apples.

"No way nice." Finn smiled.

Wirt looked to notice there was only three and said, "hey wait a minute there are only three apples."

"Ye-yeah what the problem with that?" Dipper asked, a little nervous.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you two were able to collect three wouldn't it be best for y'all to try and collect four, so there could be one for each of us." Wirt explained.

"Well you see we actually did find four apples, but unfortunately the fourth was eaten by a..." Dipper started as he tried to think of something.

"Bluebirds." Steven implied.

"Yeah Bluebirds came a swipe one of the apples from us, while we're coming back and so we just lets it have it, right Dipper?" Steven replied, looking at Dipper for support.

"Yeah it was Blue birds." Dipper agreed.

"Bluebirds?" Wirt asked, sounding pretty doubtful. "Oh well nothing we can do it now, but since we're short on food that means one of us isn't gonna eat tonight." He added shrugging it off.

"Well I suggest that you three should have them I can go a day without eating." Steven said.

"No I think you should have it Steven because I'm not that hungry right now." Dipper replied trying to hand his apple over to Steven.

Not accepting the apple Steven lifted his hands and pushed the apple back toward Dipper and said, "Dipper I can't accepted it and beside you'll need your strength more than me."

With that the two boys got into a game which one should take the apple while the other two watched as they were watching Finn got annoyed to the point, where he figure out what to do.

"Hey guys I got an idea." Finn implied.

Everyone looked at Finn and Dipper asked, "you do, then what should we do then?"

With that Finn walked over to them and took the apple from Dipper, head over to his log seat, and place the apple on it. Next, he summoned his grass sword and cut the apple perfectly in half.

"Here you go now both of y'all have something to eat." Finn said, walking back to them and handing them a piece of the apple.

"Thanks Finn." Steven and Dipper replied.

"No problem now let's just eat and rest for the night." Finn said.

"Okay." They agreed.

The four of them sat around the fire as they ate their apples. Dipper was the first one to finish his apple piece as he looked around to see the other, who were still eating as a silence soon fell upon the group of boys as he just didn't know what to say at first, but it then came to an end with Dipper taking in a deep breath then releasing it.

"Ok guys, I know it kinda awkward being around new faces, but I'm think we should tell a little something about ourselves and how we really got into this predicament, I mean like in detail," Dipper said. "So we can try to figure out where we are or at least try to get to know each other... because I mean, I have exactly no idea what we should do, but we gotta do something here." He added with a frustrated sigh as he trying to think.

"Yeah, yeah! I think that great idea!" Steven said trying to encourage Dipper. "I mean, since the four of us are going to be together for a while, I think it would be best if we talk and get to know each other that way we won't be complete strangers and this could be a good start." He added.

"Sure I would I can do that." Finn agreed with no problem.

"Great, now what about you, Wirt?" Steven asked.

They all looked at Wirt, who then sighed in defeat and said, "fine I guess it couldn't hurt to tell a bit about each other." He surely didn't have anything real secrets to hid, but at the same time, he was still cautious. Wirt was in a unknown and possibly dangerous place with three boys he barely knew and also have secrets of their own.

"Well since it your idea Dipper I think you should go first." Steven said.

"Steven, you know about me." Dipper replied.

"Yeah I do, but they don't so go ahead and speak." Steven encourage.

"Oh, ok." Dipper said as he took a moment of quiet to figure out where to start from. "Well... I should probably start with my town, well not my town, because I'm just spending the summer there with my great uncle, but moving this town is anything, but normal because it completely fill with supernatural activity." He then took out journal 3 and raised it high the air and opening up. "And I found that out when I discovered this book, the author was unknown at first until I found he was my great uncle twin brother, but this book does tells me everything about all the living in Gravity falls." He began flipping through the pages to show some of the creatures. "I already ran into many of these creatures, but most powerful is this guy." He then flipped the page to reveal Bill Cipher page. "This is Bill Cipher, a very powerful demon and very dangerous, but don't me and Steven took care of him."

"Yeah we did." Steven said as they gave each other high five.

Wirt got a good look at the photo as his eyes widen remember that guy was the reason that he got in this situation in the first place.

"What did y'all do?" Finn asked.

"We got him lock up somewhere that he can't escape from." Dipper said. "But anyway me and Steven met over the internet and I invited him over, where we became best friends, then this weekend we decided to hang out when this black mist came out of nowhere and we suddenly go trapped here."

"Alright good job Dipper." Steven said as he then looked to Wirt, who looked stunned. "Wirt, Wirt, Wirt!" He said trying to get his attention.

Hearing his name, Wirt snapped out of his trance and asked, "what?"

"Okay good you're back from where you got were, anyway it's your turn to go Wirt tell us a little about yourself." Steven said.

"Oh yeah well... My hometown is nothing like Dipper's... it's just normal, no monsters, no ghost...but..." Wirt said. "A couple weeks ago on Halloween night... me and my half-brother were chased over a garden wall in the town local cemetery while trying to get back an humiliating tape from a girl I liked... and well we were transported into different world where strange supernatural stuff like your world happened and we met many different people, but... in reality we struck by a train and almost drowned in a lake..." He sighed. "But everything felt so real, but at the same time it couldn't have been real... I guessed I couldn't really accept it because I always visit the cemetery and today I made a short visit to the cemetery and later when I got home I got into an argument with my family and said something that were really mean, so I storm out in angry and headed back the cemetery and I took a nap by the a tombstone, then woke up here in this forest."

Steven walked over to Wirt and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you were angry... sometimes you can't control yourself when you are angry that you can say a lot stuff we don't mean, but now since y'all are apart it will give y'all time to cool down and when you get back home you and your family can work it."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Wirt said. "Now that I been given the chance to cool down, I can focus on how to get out of here and get home." He added.

"And we will get!" Steven said with a smile.

"Okay now who going next, you or Finn?" Dipper asked.

"I think I should go next since I haven't said much for real during this conversation." Finn said.

"Alright go for it Finn nothing." Steven replied.

"Okay well y'all already know that my name is Finn Mertens and I don't live in a town, but I live in a enormous tree fort located in a wield open field in the land of Ooo, I live my brother, Jake the dog, and our mobile computer system, BMO, and in the land of Ooo there are multiple types of monster and people from candy to vampire and even more. I'm the only human in all the lands of Ooo, so you three are the first human I've ever met... so to pass the time me and my brother go out on adventure save princess and the citizens from any serious trouble, I remember one time me and Jake had to go face against the most dangerous monster in Ooo." Finn said.

"Who was that?" Steven asked.

"He name was the Lich king and he was possible the most dangerous threat I had to go up against with, but if it wasn't for Jake and my friends I probably wouldn't have been able to stop him, so I just was glade, but I fell off when I lost life a dear friend and then I was in a slum for a while, but today someone need my help so I got back into the attack which lead me to a mysterious forest trying to find some of my missing friends, where I met the creature claiming to be the guardian of the forest and told me to follow him and as trusting as I am I followed him without a second thought as I followed him, we suddenly stopped where I got hit in the back of the head causing me to go unconscious and when I woke I was in this forest, so I decided to end my search to good home, but I couldn't find out where I am which lead me into saving Dipper and Steven." Finn said.

"Where was your brother, when you left?" Wirt asked.

"He was spending the day out with one of his kids and BMO." Finn answered.

"Why exactly is he a dog I just want to know?" Dipper asked, curious.

"He not a normal dog like where y'all come from, you see in my universe dog have abilities like human, they still have all the accessed of normal dog, but they can walk like and talk humans and when I was a baby I was lost in the forest and the people who took me in were my brothers parent and since we been brothers, who treat each other equal since and now just know I need to figure out a way to get out of here and back to my family, friends, and the others who depend on me." Finn said.

"Don't worry the four of us are going to get out and we will all go back to our families." Steven replied.

"I hope so, anyway the three of told a little each other now it your turn Steven." Finn said.

"Alrighty then," Steven said. "Well, I'm from a place called, Beach city, and in Beach city, well we don't have any supernatural monsters like Dipper, but we have gem monsters."

"Gem monster?" Wirt asked curiously.

"Yeah they have gems like this." Steven said, lifting up his pink shirt to reveal his pink Quartz gem.

"Whoa, whoa!" Wirt said looking at the gem with wide eyes and Finn was the same way. "What is that?!"

"That is his gem," Dipper answered for Steven.

"How did you get it?" Finn asked.

"I was born with it, well technically it's actually my mom's." Steven said.

"Your mom had a gem for a belly button?" Wirt asked.

"Yeah, but gem don't have belly buttons... or at least I don't think they do..." Steven said.

"What are Crystal gems?" Wirt asked.

"Well, they are alien." Steven said.

"Wait you're an alien, but you told me that both you and Dipper are humans?" Finn asked.

"I am human, but my mother was an alien, but just a normal alien, she was the leader of our group called the Crystal Gems that protected our earth from, but she then gave up her physical form to bring me into the world," Steven replied.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you lied to me saying you were human instead of telling me you're were an alien?" Finn asked.

"Let me finish dude as I was saying, I sort of half alien, my mom was a alien and my dad is a human." Steven said.

"So you're are a half-human, half-gem that if I am following correctly is apart of a group called the Crystal Gems that protects your planet from monster gem monsters," Wirt said.

"Yes and also other Gems," Steven added.

"Why other gems? Aren't they your friends or should I say allies?" Wirt asked.

Steven's face turned sad. "Yeah... it turns out my mom and the other Crystal Gems are alien rebels and other gems out there in space that wants us dead..."

There was another silence. "Wow... so if you don't mind me asking... why?" Wirt asked.

"Well... my mom really cared about the Earth and all that lived on it and the Gems, the bad ones, they were doing something horrible to the planet and my mom couldn't take it no more... So she went against her own kind... To save this planet and after all that... could only save her closest friends... who are the Crystal Gems that raised me: Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, of course along with my dad, then two years ago I met Dipper over the internet and he already told y'all the rest so I ain't going to repeat it."

"I see... That got be tough doing that job because a lot of people probably want you to grow up to be just like your mom, but you having trouble because you're part human." Finn said.

"Yeah, but I don't know what do I can't control my powers and plenty of more that I need to unlock first it and it's a lot of pressure." Steven replied, sitting on the ground and balling up into a ball feeling depress.

While he did so the other got up from where they were sitting, walked over to Steven and placed their hands on his shoulders try to confront Steven.

"Hey Steven, don't worry even if you can't control your powers right now doesn't mean you won't get the hang of them and since we're going to stuck here do my I'll try to help you control them." Finn said.

"You will?" Steven asked.

"Yeah and besides you can be a good challenge for me to fight." Finn said.

"I'll help too even though I don't technically know anything about Crystal Gems can record the progress of anything new you learned to help with your training." Wirt agreed.

"Steven, you know I'm willing to help and all you need to do is ask me." Dipper added.

"Wow thanks you guys, I'm feeling better." Steven said.

"Good and we're in this thing together so we need to get along or else who knows what will happen you us out there." Finn said.

"Yeah you're are right." Steven replied.

"Yeah now let's pack it in and go to bed tonight." Finn said.

"Okay." Everybody agreed.

With that everyone gather a pile of leaves to use as bed as they went to sleep for the night. As the four of them slept for the night unknowing to them in a different location other than the Antagonist alliance base. There was a figure where a black robe covering there entire body was watching them as they slept.

The figure smiled as she said, "looks like the four of them have accepted each other differences and agreed to help the other improve that I'll introduce myself tomorrow, so I won't disturb their sleep," she looked at the sleeping boys one more time.

"Good night boy because tomorrow the real journey will begin." The figure said.

 **End of Chapter five**

 **Alright everybody that it for Chapter five of my trilogy, 'The Protagonist', and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Who is this Mystery figure? What do they want from our heroes? Is he/she a new friend or a new threat? Stay tuned to find out next in the Protagonist. Rate &Review, until next time this is Jaroberts251, signing out. Peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Answer To The Journey

**The Protagonist**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter six: ANSWER TO THE JOURNEY**

 **Hey everybody it's your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you the newest chapter of my trilogy, 'The Protagonist,' and in this chapter our heroes meet a new face that is going to explain everything about their situation to them and will give them something that will help them along the way of their journey. So if y'all don't mind let's move on with the story...**

 **(The Next Day...)**

It's was a nice and sunny day and our heroes are still exhausted from last night conversation. As they all sleep comfortably Steven felt his stomach growling and wakes up.

"*Yawn* Aww man that was one heck of a night of sleep." Said Steven strength out his limbs from waking up.

Next, Steven stands ups and places his hand on his stomach 'Guess I'm hungry, oh Steven how did you get yourself into this type of situation.' He thought to himself.

"Hey guys y'all wanna ge..." He said, but then he noticed that the other were still asleep.

"I guess since I'm first awake it's my job to find food." Steven said, then walking away from the others as he left them asleep.

As he head into to the woods the same figure from that was watching the four of them last night, now had their sight on Steven as they were watching him walk through the woods.

"Hmm, it's appears that Steven is going out to secure food and his friends, that nice and it would be a great chance for me to get them aware of me before I fully introduce myself." The figure said.

With that the figure summoned a black bag in their hands and said, "this should will get his attention." Next, the figure placed a spell on the bag and then teleported the bag off. As they did that Steven continued to search something to eat.

"Man finding in these forest is like trying to find a needle in a haystack, it almost impossible to find I might as well turn back." He said.

Steven turned around to walk back to the campsite, but as he did so he looked to notice a black bag lying next to a tree.

"What's that?" Steven asked.

Next, Steven walked over to the bag and picked it up as he got curious.

"I wonder if someone came through here and must've dropped it or something." Steven said. "Whatever I better take this with me to see if I can find the owner because it doesn't seem it like whoever own this will be coming back this way anytime soon." He added.

With that Steven placed the bag on his back, when he made it back to the campsite noticed that the others were still asleep in their spots.

"Oh man they're still asleep." He said, starting to think. "I got it." He added thinking of a way to wake them up.

Next, Steven let out a loud shout as he tried to wake them up as he did so Dipper, Finn, and Wirt all hopped up out of their sleep as they hear Steven's shout.

"Steven, what going on why are you shouting?" Finn asked.

"Yeah Steven what with all the shouting, you've interrupting my dream I was had of me accepting the Golden globe award for best director and I was just getting to the part where I was about to give my speech." Wirt said.

"Well in my dream I was a stone-cold detective, who does whatever it takes to get the job done." Dipper added.

"Oh sorry you guys, but I just wanted to show you guys something that I found when I into to the forest a few minutes ago." Steven replied.

"Well what is it?" Finn asked.

Steven took the black backpack off his back a held it out in front of it showing to the others. As the three of them looked at it they all got confused.

"You woke us up just to show us black bag." A annoyed Wirt asked.

"Now, now Wirt maybe it not just a bag maybe there are something inside that's important." Finn said trying to calm Wirt down then looked at Steven. "Hey Steven, what inside of the bag?" He asked.

"Umm actually I really don't know because I just picked it up and brought back here, so we can all see what it's." Steven replied.

"Okay Steven, then let's check it out." Finn said.

"Yeah I want to know what inside." Dipper agreed.

"Well since I'm wide awake and can't return to sleep now I might well figure it out as well." Wirt added.

"Alright, let's prepare ourselves because who knows what is inside this thing." Steven warned.

With that Finn summoned his grass sword and got into a battle stance as Wirt and Dipper hidden behind him. When seeing them prepared, Steven set the bag on the ground as he knee down and started to carefully zip it open. Once he opened it Steven placed his hands in it as he started to dig around inside of it.

"So did you find anything?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I did." Steven answered.

"Alright then show it to us." Finn said.

With that Steven pulled out his left which held a plastic bag that had a sandwich inside of it and he pulled out his right hand that held a juice box.

"Apparently it's plastic bag with a sandwich inside and juice box." Steven replied.

"Okay what type of sandwich and type of juice box?" Finn asked.

"I don't know let me check." Steven replied.

Next, Steven tooking the sandwich out of the plastic and took a bit of it and taking a sip from the juice box after he was done he said, "it a p&j sandwich and a grape juice box."

"Okay Steven last and most important question is there anymore in that bag?" Finn asked.

"Yeah there is plenty more in this bag." Steven answered looking in the bag.

"Good because I'm hungry get me one." Finn said, withdrawing his grass sword and walked over to Steven.

"I guess waking us up to show the bag was important if it contain food." Wirt added, then walked over to Steven and Finn.

As the rest started to eat sandwich and drinking juice boxes Dipper thought, 'hmm, something about this is kinda fishy," but his thought soon came to an end when he heard Steven calling out to him.

"Hey Dipper do you want a sandwich and a juice box?" He asked.

"Umm, I don't think so Steven." Dipper replied.

"Why not?" Steven asked.

"Because don't y'all see something about this seems fishy because yesterday me and Steven couldn't find anything to eat, but suddenly today Steven suddenly finds a bag that filled with food. Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?" Dipper asked.

With that said, Steven, Finn, and Wirt all looked each other before Steven said, "yeah it completely does."

"Then why are y'all just eating like there no problem?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper in these type of situation you need to take any type of food you can get whether or not it seems suspicious, so to us this food is a miracle." Steven said. "So do want some or not?" He asked.

"No thank you and plus I'm not even hungry right now." Dipper replied, then turning his back to the group. As he did so his stomach started to growl making him blush of embarrassment.

"You say you're not hungry, but your stomach tells a different story." Finn said.

"Alright maybe I'm hungry, but that doesn't mean I'm going eat from that suspicious bag." Dipper replied.

"Oh come on Dipper if you don't eat then what am I suppose to tell Mabel, Stan, and Pacifica if you die from starvation." Steven said.

"Wait who are they?" Wirt asked.

"Mable is Dipper's twin sister, Stan is Dipper's great uncle, and Pacifica is Dipper's girlfriend." Steven answered.

"Dipper, you if got a girlfriend, then you really need to eat because you to a dude, who starved to defeat and let his family and girlfriend down that would be a huge screw and I know a thing or two about huge screw ups." Finn said.

"Yeah like what?" Dipper asked, doubtful.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, but you got to trust me on this one it not a good feeling letting the people that you really care about down." Finn replied.

"Yeah and since we became friends, so you'll also be letting us down as well." Wirt added.

Dipper took a moment to think about what they said about letting people down, after thinking about it for a moment Dipper groaned as said, "fine I'll eat one."

"Good decision Dipper now here you go." Steven said, walking up to Dipper and handing him a sandwich and a juice box.

Dipper accepted the sandwich and started to remove it from the zip-lock bag and started to eat it as he ate he stopped and said, "hmm it not bad and plus it ham and cheese, my favorite."

"We're glad that you final decided to eat Dipper instead of starving yourself to death." Steven said.

"Yeah whatever, but to be honest I ate more for y'all instead of me anyway." Dipper replied, continuing to eat his sandwich.

"Well whatever the reason was we're just glad that you're eating." Steven said.

After they were done eating, Dipper, Finn, and Steven all turned their attention to Wirt as Steven said, "okay Wirt, where do we go now?"

"Umm, why are you asking me." Wirt asked, confused.

"Because you said you knew your way around this place so it only be far if I asked you where to go." Steven replied.

"Well I'm afraid I got some bad news it appears that I'm of no use to y'all no more because by the vibe these woods are giving off I say honestly say that this is not the same woods that I've traveled in a few weeks ago." Wirt explained.

"Oh man that means we are lost." Steven replied.

"Hmph, I told you he didn't know where he was going." Dipper said to Steven.

"Dipper!" Steven said surprised by Dipper's attitude.

"It okay Steven don't be mad at him after all he was right I didn't know where I was going in the first place and I gave you three false hope that I could get y'all out of here, I'm sorry I allowed y'all to put your hope in me." Wirt replied.

"No Wirt it not your fault, it our fault because we put all our hope in you." Steven said.

"Well not all of us I only had about 50% percent of my hopes up, while my other 50% percent knew this probably be a waste of time putting faith in a guy I just met, but whatever you had yourself did make yourself useful." Dipper implied.

"Yeah Wirt and besides it not all if wasn't for you we wouldn't have found this great place to sleep the night away and Steven probably won't of been able to have located that bag that had food in it." Finn added.

"Well I don't take that last part as my doing, I call that acquainted, but back to the point we are completely lost and we don't even know where we are, I just wish we could get some answers." Wirt said his voice with sadness.

"Then I will provide you with all the answers." A voice called out to them.

The four of them sprang up, prepared themselves at ready to the mysterious voice that came out of nowhere.

"Who said that? Show yourself now!" Finn demanded with his grass sword and white sword already drawn.

"My apologizes, I didn't mean to startle you all. But trust me, I mean you no harm." The voice said to them all. And with that, a bright orb of blue light shined not far from them, and when the light dissipate a figure stood there in a kneeling position with their head low as they word a dark robe covering their hold body.

They arose slowly for the gang, who couldn't really could make a good description of the figure's face because the robe had a hood that left a shadow that cover their face.

"Who, or what are you?" What's your name?" Dipper asked the strange being.

"I go by many names. I have names almost as long as the earth itself. I have names that only people of y'all world can pronounce. And I been waiting on you four for quiet sometime now." The Mysterious being replied.

"Okay, but then what do we call you? And what do you mean you've been waiting for us for quite sometimes?" Steven added to the strange being.

"Let's have a seat and I will tell you everything." The strange being said in a kind and wise voice. They all sat down back down. "Now that we are all settled, I suppose that I should start from the beginning. For starters I should at least give you my name." She said to them.

"But you said you have many names." Finn pointed out.

"True, but I will go by a name simply for you all. I will go by, Spirit Guardian." She finally identified herself.

"Alright it good that we have your name and all, but one thing and not to be rude, but how can we trust you? We we're almost killed yesterday, then Finn show up and later we bumped into Wirt, literary, and now you?" Dipper said pointing to Finn and Wirt then to Spirit Guardian.

"Hold on Dipper, I know this is a lot for us, but I feel like we can trust her just like we can trust Finn and Wirt." Steven said defending her.

Dipper's concern is understandable, but you have nothing to fear." Spirit Guardian assured the gang. "Now, back to where I was. I come from a different spirit plain, I had to give up my physical form for something important." She began to start.

"You mean you're... a god or something?" Finn asked almost bewildered.

"I'm not actually a god, but I do have amazing powers, and I have learned how to come to both transcend and have the power to travel through time, space, and reality as well." Spirit Guardian continued.

"So then how are you here with us?" Steven asked her.

"Almost everyone of us has a roll to our existence. I myself became the guardian of the gates that allow different people or monster to travel between our realm and the worlds of the cosmos, and I am here to serve as your guide to help the four of y'all grow as a team and collect four sacred items that will aid you.' She explained.

"Collect sacred items?" They all asked in surprised

"Yes, for you see this was all foretold, that four protagonist from different will as one to take down Bill Cipher and newly formed team called, Antagonist alliance!" She said in a more serious tone at name Antagonist alliance.

"Bill Cipher? but we have him capture in the containment room back at the temple along with Yellow Diamond, right Steven?" Dipper asked Steven.

"Right." Steven confirmed.

"Yes that was true at first, but not long after y'all captured them, they escape their containment and instead of striking y'all down then they travel throughout the different dimension looking for creatures who was just as powerful as them and they manage to recruit two creatures to help them. The first one was from between life and death he from Wirt's universe, The Beast of the Unknown, and the other one want to destroy all life in existence and he is from Finn's universe, Orgalorg, but you may have prefer to him as The Lich King." Spirit Guardian said with all the boys nerves.

"Wait they were the reason why we got stuck here, how?" Dipper asked curious.

"After they joined forces they did a change targets, so none of y'all would be suspicious about any of their intention. The Lich went after Steven and Dipper using that black mist sending them here, The Beast and Yellow Diamond got Finn by luring him deep into a fog and knocking him out with the bottom of Yellow Diamond's sword, and Bill Cipher used Wirt's angry at his family as a chance to make a deal with him which as you see by Wirt being here that he agreed to Cipher's deal." Spirit Guardians explained.

"Alright, I get I made huge mistake by trusting that demon don't call me out especially on it you Dipper." Wirt said, pointing to Dipper, who was drinking from his juice box.

Dipper stopped drinking his juice box and replied, "actually Wirt I wasn't going to say anything because as truth be told I also made a deal with Bill and he took control of my body, while he left as a spirit to float around, but in the end thanks to my family and friends we defeated Bill and I got my body back, so I wouldn't call anybody out, who was kinda in the same footsteps as me."

"Ow, I guess I'm sorry then." Wirt said.

"It okay Wirt and I'm sorry might have been a little hard on you lately, it because we just met after all and my journal told me to trust nobody, and I'm kinda finding it hard to make any friends especially new ones." Dipper said. "So what do you say friends?" He asked, extending his hand out to Wirt.

"Friends." Wirt smiled, accepting Dipper's hand.

The two of them shook hands as they agreed upon their new found friendship.

"Alright glade to see that you two have become friends, but what are we going to do about the Antagonist alliance that are going to stop at nothing to annihilate us and take over the entire multiverse itself?" Finn asked interrupting their friendly moment.

"Well the only thing we can do Finn, we go after them and stop them like we did before." Steven answered.

"Yeah we apparently we've beaten them all before, let's do it again but this time let's end this." Dipper said.

"Yep that exactly what I think we need to do." Wirt agreed.

Seeing the three of his friends excited to start a war where they don't even know what could happen Finn sighed and said, "it's appears that I'm in a group of people, who sometimes don't think before they acted, it's looking like I found the group for me," with a smiled.

"So I take that you four have made your decision to fight instead of running?" Spirit Guardian asked.

"Yes you bet we do." Steven answered for the group.

"Well if that y'all decision then there's one thing left to do." Spirit Guardian said.

"And exactly is it?" Steven asked.

"You must swear your oath to your mission with these." Spirit Guardian replied and pulled out an amulet from her cape, it had a long silver necklace and in the amulet was an small orb with four gems all around it. "These are the Amulet OF Time&Space, it will always you walk through this dimension with a little ease." Spirit Guardian said.

"Okay what do you mean with a little more ease?" Dipper asked.

"I remember yesterday you asked Steven, 'what time was it', but he couldn't tell because it was like this dimension was just frozen in place, am I correct?" Spirit Guardian said.

Dipper nodded his head agreement.

"Well it not that these dimension is frozen in time it means that you four come from slower universes than these one meaning you can't do thing such as keep track of time or any other thing of your importance, but if y'all where these Amulet and swear to your mission y'all will be able to catch up with the normal time stream of this dimension." Spirit Guardian explained.

The four boys looked at each other, they all nodded their heads in agreement and they each took an Amulet out of Spirit Guardian's hand as they each made their plague.

"I, Steven Quartz Universe hereby solidly swear to gain the power working together with my group to defeat Bill Cipher, Yellow Diamond, and who else is involved in their plans for the good of the people who matter to me." Steven said.

"I, Dipper Pines, swear to join and help Steven as he travel to stop Bill Cipher and his Antagonist alliance in order." Dipper said.

"I, Finn Mertens, swear to join the cause of Steven Universe and Dipper Pines to help bring down the menace that threatens our worlds and multiverse." Finn said.

"I, Wirt, swear to travel along side the three before me in hope of putting the end to all the nightmares and pain that those menace have brought on since they crossed path into our lives." Wirt said.

With their oath said, they each put their amulet on as their surrounding started change and they closed their eyes. Once they open their eyes they looked to see that their surrounding was more life like then it was before, instant of dark thick forest it was a brighter Autumn color.

"Wow thing really did change." Finn said excited.

Steven reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"Hey guys." He said.

The three of them turned attention to Steven as they asked, "What's up Steven?"

"Spirit Guardian was right I can tell the time again, but the problem is I don't have any signal so I can't make any phone calls." He explained.

"It doesn't matter at least we won't have to worry about time and it all thanks to these Amulets." Dipper said, pointing to his Amulets around his neck.

"Speaking of the Amulets, where's Spirit Guardian?" Wirt asked.

"I'm right here heroes." Spirit Guardian called out behind them.

The four boys turned around to see Spirit Guardian standing there.

"I'm glad the four of you decided to stay together and travel through this new world together." She said.

"Well I made a plague to gain power working with my group and I plan to keep it." Steven said.

"Me too." Dipper agreed.

"Yeah and so do us." Finn added speaking for him and Wirt.

Spirit Guardian smiled and said, "I knew y'all would say something like that, so that mean I hereby grant your team the name, 'The Protagonist'. Let the training begin."

"Yeah we got a team name, but wait what training?" The four of them asked, confused.

"Yes training, it's to help build your team skill because y'all just met meaning y'all won't be able to work together except Dipper and Steven, who known each other for a while now and they work perfectly fine, but what if they aren't with each other, but with Wirt or Finn that means that they'll need to work with different people in the group." Spirit Guardian explained.

"I guess that right, me and Dipper are the most perfect two man team of the group so it only fair if we try to work on our skills with Finn and Wirt." Steven agreed.

"Yeah, I think so too." Dipper agreed. "What you guys think?" He asked, looking at Finn and Wirt.

"I mean if it for the journey that we need to work together, I down with it." Finn replied.

"I'm up for it too if it will be able to increase how useful I can be." Wirt added.

"Good you're all in agreement, because the training I'm going to put you four through will be very hard and difficult, so prepare yourselves." Spirit Guardian warned.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Alright everybody the wraps it up for Chapter six of my trilogy, 'The Protagonist' and I would like to thank all the people who favored and followed the story so far. Remember if y'all have any ideas feel free to leave a comment or P.M. me and if you want feel free to check out the story I'm co-writing with my good friend, Shun Benitoite called, Steven Universe: The Next Generation. So until my name, Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace and stay tuned**


	7. Chapter 7:Four Heads Are Better Than One

**The Protagonist**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter seven: FOUR HEADS ARE BETTER THAN ONE**

 **Hey everybody this is your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you the newest chapter of my trilogy, 'The Protagonist', and I like to say in this chapter our heroes will be going through some difficult team building exercise set-up by Spirit Guardian, so y'all will see how our heroes work as a team, while they use all their smarts, strength, and friendship to pass the test. Now let's move on to the story...**

Spirit Guardian had just decided that she'll be training our four heroes to help them become a real team in order for them to be able to defeat a great new threat called, The Antagonist alliance, made of the four most powerful enemies they've ever faced in their lives.

"If you, children are willing to take the task please allow me to test your abilities with some kind of test." Spirit Guardian said.

The boys looked towards one another and Finn asked, "are you guys alright with a test right off the bat?"

"I hate surprise test." Wirt wined a bit.

"Same goes for me, but if it'll help then we have no choice." Dipper said willing to try.

"If Dipper's in then I'm in too." Steven stated.

"Don't worry guys I can handle it if we have to fight or need strength." Finn said wanting to take one for the team

With that the three turned to Wirt to see if he'll change his mind. "What about you Wirt?" Dipper asked.

"Hmm, I still don't know." Wirt replied.

"Come on man, what's the worst that can happen?" Finn asked.

"Death or a lot of horrible pain." Wirt answered.

"Don't worry if we help each other we can pass this test with ease and none of won't die. Besides if anyone of us get injured I can heal you guys." Steven said telling Wirt there is nothing to fear.

"Woah you can heal people, is that true?" Wirt asked.

"Yeah it true and I can vouch for him and also Steven is really good for defense." Dipper implied, trying to help Steven out.

"See with that extra boost nothing can get in our way." Finn stated.

"If you guys have a lot of faith in this I have no choice, but to accept to and try my best to help." Wirt stated.

With that said, Steven turned towards Spirit Guardian and said, "alright we accept your test."

"Just as I predicted, the first test will be to bring me a leaf from the tallest tree that touches the clouds." Spirit Guardian explained.

"But how do we find this tallest tree?" Dipper asked.

"Follow your heart and it will lead y'all towards the right path and then find where the winds feels weak." Spirit Guardian replied.

"That doesn't make sense." Wirt complained.

"It's a riddle and we have to try and figure it out, isn't that right your Guardian Spiritness?" Finn asked.

"That is correct my child this riddle was your first hint and now on word to your first test. Once completed meet me back here towards the second test." Spirit Guardian explained.

"Sure thing we'll be on our way." Steven said. "Let's go you guys." He added taking off walking into the woods.

"Right Steven." The others replied, following behind Steven.

With that the boys were off as they went into the forest for the thing they were sent to receive by Spirit Guardian. The four of them walked through the forest as they each kept their eyes out for the tallest tree that could touch the clouds.

They all continued to search for about an hour as they search each thing they could possibly taken for the tree turned out to be mislead leading.

"Ugh, Steven how long have we been searching?" Wirt complained.

Steven pulled out his phone as he checked the time and said, "well it's 7:38 so we've been searching for about an hour or two."

"Okay that it I give up." Wirt said, stopping and sitting down on the ground.

"Hey don't give up, Wirt we got to find that tree." Steven replied.

"Guys we've searching for that tree for about two hours and thirty-eight minutes and we haven't been able to locate it, so for all we know this tree that so high that it could the clouds couldn't even exist and Spirit Guardian only do this to annoy us." Wirt stated.

"Come on Wirt, why would she agree to teach us to be a good team if she just trying to annoy us that doesn't make any sense." Finn replied.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I think we should head back and see if we can get out of these whole team building thing and see if we can just go after the Antagonist Alliance before they get any stronger." Wirt said.

"I don't know Wirt because Spirit Guardian said that they already stronger than they once were when they were solo, but I think we should stick with Spirit Guardian's training path because I think we need to learn how to watch each other back or else will be destroyed and if that happens I don't even think that they would nice enough to give us proper graves." Steven replied.

"If that what y'all think then y'all can continue to waste your time on your own, while I stay here." Wirt said, still sitting

"Come on Wirt, you took a vow that you would travel along side us." Dipper said.

"Yeah I agreed to travel along with y'all in hope to put an end to this, but this training doesn't count so technically I'm not breaking my vow." Wirt replied.

With that Steven, Dipper, and Finn gather into a group huddle as they began to have a private discussion about their situation.

"Okay guys what are we going to do?" Steven asked.

"I don't know, but we got to think of something because I think we won't be able to pass this test without him." Dipper replied.

"Since we don't have any of options, I think no other choice, but to grab him by his feet and drag him along." Finn suggested.

"Finn. We can't do that to Wirt because he is our friends and friends should never force friends into doing something they don't want to do." Steven replied. "And besides I think I got an idea on how to get him to move." He added.

"Okay Steven, what's your idea?" Finn asked.

"Just follow my lead on this and I'll show you." Steven said.

Next, the three of them separated them from their huddle as they turned their attention towards Wirt, who was still sitting on the ground.

"What? Why are y'all looking at me? Wirt asked.

"You see Wirt, me and the guys been thinking and we decided that maybe that you're right, that this whole thing could be just a trick and we think we should just get out of this whole thing." Steven said.

"Yeah we did." Dipper agreed.

"Hmph, we totally did and you were right Wirt." Finn added.

Hearing that, Wirt got up from the ground as he said, "finally y'all came to your sense now come on let's go because this is enough wasting our time."

"Hang on a minute before we do go I think we should do one last check just to be sure." Steven replied.

"Uhh why, we already discovered that this whole thing is a trick so why waste even more time?" Wirt groaned.

"Just to be sure because it always better to be safe than sorry." Steven replied.

"Fine, but just one last search, deal." Wirt said.

"Deal." Steven agreed.

After that deal was struck, Steven turned away from Wirt as he began thinking about what to do.

'Okay like Spirit Guardian said to follow your heart and it will lead you to what you're looking for.' Steven thought.

Steven closed his eyes and placed a hand his heart as he began to listen it for the answers. Next, like he wasn't in control of his body, Steven summoned his pink shield and launched like a frisbee into the forest.

"Okay Steven, what was that all about?" Dipper asked.

"Umm, actually Dipper I don't know myself all I did was listen to my heart to find the way." Steven replied.

"Well maybe it trying to tell you something try launching another." Dipper said.

"Alright." Steven replied.

With that Steven listen to his heart once again and just like before something took over Steven causing him to summon his shield and launching it into the same direction as the first shield.

"It went in the same direction as first one." Finn said. "Hey Steven, I think your heart is trying to tell us to go that way." He added.

"Thanks Finn, but I kinda figured that out the moment the second shield went in the same direction as the first one." Steven replied.

"Oh uhh okay cool." Finn said now blushing embarrass.

"Well let's go see where it went." Steven instructed.

"Alright." Dipper and Finn agreed.

The three boys took off in the direction of Steven's two shields as they were walking off Wirt gave off one last sigh then began walking after them.

 **(Five minutes later...)**

The four boys continued to walk through the forest until they arrived at wield open field with a hill that held very enormous tree that went very high in the sky that they couldn't see the top.

"Man look how high that tree is." Steven said amazed by the tree.

"It way bigger than my treehouse that I live in back in Ooo." Finn added also amazed.

"Yeah it's pretty big, but how are we sure that this is the tree we're looking for?" Dipper asked.

Steven walked up the hill to the tree where he found two marks on that appears to be made by his shield.

"Guys, look I found two marks that were left by my both of my shields." He pointed out.

The three of them joined him and saw the marks that were forced into the tree by the shields.

"Awesome we found it then." Finn said.

"I guess it actually did exist." Wirt implied.

"You see why I said it better to be safe than sorry, now let's get to work." Steven said.

"Okay, but how do go about getting the leaf?" Wirt asked.

"Good question." Steven replied, trying to think of something.

"That an easy one let's climb this tree and get that leaf." Finn said ready to start.

"Climbing...but I wasn't the best rope climber in gym." Wirt said softly to himself.

"Guess you're right Finn, but I think you and Steven should handle this because Wirt and I don't look like we'll be able to keep up with y'all." Dipper stated.

"You're not giving your giving yourself enough credit Dipper, we managed to save our world like twice and stopped two of the Antagonist alliance members." Steven said wanting Dipper to have more faith in himself.

"Yeah I guess you're right Steven, if we can do that then we can obviously be able to climb this tree and get that leaf." Said Dipper now getting pumped to do the task.

"I guess I'll stay down here and watch you guys." Said Wirt.

Finn placed his hand on Wirt's shoulder, "This has to be done with all of us so no man should be left out or left behind." He said.

"Okay I'll go, but I'm not sure about this." Wirt replied.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Finn said, then giving Wirt a smile of secure.

With that the four boys went on to do their mission as they began climbing the tree with Finn going first, Steven coming up second, Dipper following in third, and Wirt taking in a deep breath before heading up last.

The four them continued to climb the tree for a few minutes until they reach a large branch, where they decided to stop and take a break from climbing.

"Okay is everybody alright?" Steven asked.

"I okay just a little tired." Dipper said.

"Well tired from climbing and I'm also I lasted this long." Wirt added.

"Yeah I'm tired to climbing this tree reminds me of that I had to climb a tree to get my Frisbee, but that was way worst then this." Finn implied.

"Really what happen?" Wirt asked curious.

"As I was climbing I stopped to catch a break, when this talking squirrel came to talk to me, then he made me a curse apple causing me shrink down making my climbing for my Frisbee even longer. Next, I met a cult of talking animals that was trying to stop me for some reason I didn't know. Then they capture me and held me as prisoner for about a couple hours, but I talked the squirrel that caused me to shrink with the apple to break me out so we can escape to together and he agreed too, so we got my Frisbee and then we escaped." Finn explained.

"Man that sound pretty crazy and that all happened in just one day." Wirt said.

"Yep." Finn replied.

"That sounds crazy even for me, so Finn when we get out of this dimension can you remind me to come visit your home of Ooo." Dipper said.

"Yeah can you remind me too Finn because I would like to see it as well." Steven agreed.

"I might as well come along as well to so I can see what a non-normal world that full adventure would looks like." Wirt added.

"Sure thing y'all are all invited to come to my world, but after I show you my world I would like for y'all to show me y'all worlds." Finn said.

"You got it I would be delighted to show y'all around Beach city and other place." Steven agreed.

"I can show you all the mysteries of Gravity falls, that nobody except me, my sister, Steven, and my Grunkle Stans know about them." Dipper added.

"I could show you my world, but I don't think you'll probably like because it won't be as exciting as your world." Wirt said.

"Wirt I won't care about that and besides I always wanted to see a world, where there are more humans living there anyway." Finn replied.

"Alright I'll show you around my world, but in order to do that we've got to be able to escape this dimension first." Wirt said.

"No problem we'll be able to escape, but first we need to complete this task first." Finn replied.

"By the looks of it I don't think we'll have to go any longer." Steven said.

"Why you say that Steven?" Finn asked.

"Just look up there." Steven pointed.

Finn, Wirt, and Dipper all looked up in the direction of where Steven was pointing as they soon saw a branch full of leaves.

"Awesome we almost done good eye Steven, but how can we get it?" Wirt said.

"I can just climb up and retrieve one." Finn suggested.

"That a good idea Finn, but if we go with that it won't be a team training exercise and it would be more like you doing all the work, while we just watched so we're going to need another idea that will work for all of us." Steven said, then began thinking. "I got it." He stated.

Dipper, Finn, and Wirt all looked at him and Dipper asked, "what did you think of Steven?"

"Okay what if we form a human tower to get the leaf that way none of us get left out." Steven said.

"A human tower that also a good idea, but what if the person at the bottom accidently slips and the entire tower goes falling off the tree." Dipper pointed out.

"Yeah I got to agree with Dipper on that." Wirt agreed.

"It won't happen if we choice the right person for the job to be the balancer." Steven said.

"I'm with Steven, if we manage to choice the right person, then everything will be okay and besides I don't you two brainy acts coming up with any ideas." Finn added.

"Well that because were find with your idea Finn." Wirt said.

Dipper nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright well I'm not doing my idea anymore, so Steven's idea is the only thing we can do to accomplish this mission and we gonna have to do it." Finn said.

Wirt groaned, "ahh, fine let's get going."

"Yeah Steven. Who goes where?" Finn asked.

"Well the strongest should be on the bottom so that should be Finn, next Wirt, then me, and finally Dipper should be on top." Steven said. "So are y'all going to be okay with that?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm cool with that." Finn replied.

"Alright I can handle that." Wirt agreed.

"It only obvious that we go in that order." Dipper added.

"Okay good, then let's get into position." Steven said.

With that the four of them got to where they supposed to be; Finn kneed down allowing Wirt to get on his shoulder, next Steven climbed on top Wirt's shoulders, and last Dipper climbed on top of Steven's shoulders. After they were all in place Finn used the strength that he could conjure in his leg to stand up as he left the three of them high up.

"Okay Dipper try to get reach for the leaf." Steven said.

"Alright Steven I'll try to get it." Dipper replied.

Next, Dipper made some attempts to grabbed the leaf. The first time, he reach for but unfortunately his arm wasn't long enough to get it. His second attempt Dipper tried to stretch his arm out even longer and he realized he was still a few feet away from the leaf. Then an imaginary light bulb appeared over Dipper's head as he began to have an idea.

"Hey guys I can't reached the leaf but I got an idea how to get." Dipper said to the gang.

"What is it Dipper?" Steven asked.

"It risky, but I think Finn should start hopping up and down, so I can get more chance of getting it." Dipper said.

"I'm sure about that Dipper." Steven replied.

"Yeah Dipper that a crazy idea and it also dangerous at this height." Wirt said.

"I know Dipper, your idea is so crazy that it just might work." Finn said.

"Wait what? Finn, you're not actually thinking about doing it are you?" Wirt asked.

"Sorry Wirt, but I think we should do it no matter the risk." Finn replied.

"Okay Finn now start hopping as high as you possible can." Dipper said.

"Sure thing Dipper." Finn replied.

"Hold on because I don't think I'm comfortable with-" Wirt said, but got interrupted by Finn starting to hop

Finn was hopping up and down on the tree branch a high as he could to give the group as much attitude as possible. As Finn continued to hop, Dipper continued to make reach for the leaf, but each attempt he was getting a little closer and it ended in him not being close enough. Then after one more jump Dipper was able to touch the tip of the leaf.

"Guys I was able to touch the tip of the leaf just one more jump and I'll have the leaf." Dipper stated.

"Okay dude." Finn replied.

Next, Finn jumped once more and this time Dipper was able grabbed the leaf.

"I got the leaf- woo." Dipper started but interrupted that Finn was losing his balance and the human ladder start to shift from side to side.

"I told you this could be dangerous." Wirt said as they continued to shift back and forth.

"Whoo- don't worry I got it." Finn replied.

Finn managed to regain his balance of the human tower as he stood up and said, "alright I think I got it together now." Next suddenly there was a loud cracking sound noise that caught everybody attention.

"Uhh, what was that?" Wirt asked.

Finn looked down to see that the there was a crack in the branch and that they were on the side of the branch that about to break off.

"Umm, guys." Finn said.

"Yeah Finn." The three of them replied.

"Brace yourselves." Finn said.

"Why you say that Fin-?" Steven started, but got interrupted by the entire branch snapping off and the four began falling to ground.

"AHHHHHH!" They all screamed.

As they all scream continued to fall Steven got an idea.

"Hey guys I got a plan on how to survive this fall." He said.

"Then what are you waiting for do it already!" Wirt yelled.

"Okay just hold on tight to me." Steven ordered.

Finn, Dipper, and Wirt did as they were told and on Steven as tight as they could. When seeing hold on, Steven started to concentrate, next Steven's gem started to glow as a pink light surrounded the four boys placing them inside the a large pink bubble. The bubble hit the ground hard form a small creator in the ground. Next, the bubble popped to reveal all four boys sitting on the ground as the they still onto Steven.

"Are you guys okay?" Steven asked.

Finn, Dipper, and Wirt, all looked around as they began to check to see if they're okay.

"Besides see my whole life flashing before my eyes in less than ten seconds, yeah I think that I'm okay." Wirt replied.

"Yeah I'm okay." Finn said.

"I'm good too." Dipper said. "Nice job surrounding us in that bubble Steven." He complemented.

"No problem." Steven replied.

"You summoned that bubble?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I did it kind of like one of the many powers that I told you that I have." Steven said.

"Well that an very cool power you have Steven." Finn said.

"Thanks Finn." Steven replied.

"Alright I know Steven's powers is cool and all, but don't forget that we're on a mission, so who got the leaf?" Wirt asked.

"Don't worry I got the leaf." Dipper said.

Dipper pulled out the leaf out of his pocket and the gang started to look at it as they looked at it they notice it was an Autumn orange color with the shape looking like the leaf was from the Canadian flag.

"Okay we got the leaf now let's go back to Spirit Guardian, so we can finish the mission already." Wirt said.

"Right." They agreed.

With that the four of them got up and took off running back where they left Spirit Guardian. Once they made it back to their campsite they found Spirit Guardian hovering in the air as she was mediating.

"Spirit Guardian, we're back." Steven called out.

"Y'all back so soon just as I predicted, did y'all retrieve the leaf from the highest tree that could touch the cloud in the sky?" She asked.

"Yes we did show her Dipper." Steven said.

"Sure thing, Steven." Dipper replied.

Dipper pulled out the leaf from his vest and presented it to Spirit Guardian, who began to look at it. Once she looked at it she smiled as she said, "it's the right leaf congratulation Protagonist."

"Thanks it was a lot of hard work, but us being heroes we didn't give up and sure there was sometimes, where we thought this whole thing was a trick, but we just followed our heart and they lead us to where we need to go." Finn replied.

"Well I can see and since y'all completed the first task now it time for the second test." Spirit Guardian said.

"Okay before we get to that I have ask, does this involve us having to search for something?" Wirt asked.

"Actually Wirt it doesn't." Spirit Guardian answered.

"Well then tell us already." Wirt said.

"Other then tell y'all it would be better if I show y'all." Spirit Guardian said. "Follow me." She added, then started walking away.

As she was walking away the four boys gave each other a look at one another before Steven shrugged his shoulders and they decided to follow her. The five of them walked down the path in the forest until they all arrive at an area in the woods that had a large lake spread across the area.

"Alright Protagonist, this is where your next mission will take place." Spirit Guardian said.

The four boys looked confused and Dipper asked, "okay Spirit Guardian what give why did you bring us all the way out here?"

"As I said earlier, this is where your second mission will be taking place." Spirit Guardian said.

"Okay, but what do you expect us to do for this mission fish or something?" Wirt asked, confused.

"No nothing like that all I want y'all to do is see if y'all can skip a rock across the water five times and try to hit a fish with it." Spirit Guardian said.

"Seriously you can't possibly think we can do that because that is impossible." Wirt said.

"Are you sure about." Spirit Guardian said.

After that was said, Spirit Guardian picked up a small pebble and tossed it toward the water. The pebble skipped across the water exactly five times and hits a fish in the head causing it to past out as it float above water.

All the boys' eyes widen as they stood there in amazement as they were surprised what just happen. Spirit Guardian turned back to see the looks on their faces and she smiled as she said, "I see that y'all are impressed by what I did, but now that I showed y'all, now it your to show me that y'all can do it," handing them each a pebble.

"Umm… Spirit guardian it was awesome that you were able to do that, but unfornately I don't think we could do that as well as you." Steven said, speaking for the group.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

Spirit Guardian chuckled and she said, "now, now don't be doubting yourselves already because he didn't even it a chance."

"Well we don't even need to try to know we can't do that." Wirt spoke out.

"Oh come on give a try at least give it a try and who knows maybe you'll be as good as me." Spirit Guardian said.

"I'm not sure that we'll be as good as you." Wirt replied.

"Alright I see what you mean you're afraid of trying some best you having doubts that you'll be any good and you'll let your friends down." Spirit Guardian said.

When hearing that, a light blush glowed on Wirt's cheeks and he said, "t-t-that's n-not tr-true."

"Oh really then prove me wrong try to figure out away to do as I just did." Spirit Guardian said.

"Fine I'll do it just to prove you wrong." Wirt replied.

Wirt walked up to the lake and tossed towards the water, the pebble only manage to skip across the water four times before going falling completely in the water. When seeing that Wirt realized what just happened to him and he turned his attention back to Spirit Guardian and he began to ask questions.

"You used what I fear the most against me, didn't you?" he asked.

Spirit Guardian chuckled and said, "yeah I did, but only did it because you didn't have faith on yourself and look you made your rock skip across the water four times that very impressive."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Wirt replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Well since I was fooled into doing this, you guys might as well go too." He added, looking at the others.

"Okay then I'll go next." Steven said, stepping up.

Steven stepped in front, he tossed his pebble towards the water, but his only skipped across the lake five times before falling into the water.

"Oh man that was so close just needed to hit a fish." Steven said, sadly and place his head down in disappointment.

Dipper patted Steven on the back and said, "it okay Steven don't worry about it we all have those moments where we so close to something, but yet we're so far from it."

"Okay then I won't worry about it then." Steven replied.

"Good now let's get watch back as I take a try a this." Dipper said.

Steven did as he was told and moved out the way as Dipper took the spot. Next, Dipper started to calculate the angle and how he should shot it. After he was done Dipper tossed his pebble and it only skipped across the lake three time before falling into the water.

"Dang it, what could've went wrong my calculation were on the mark." Dipper said, angrily.

After that, Dipper moved over to Steven and Wirt, who were standing to the sides as they waited for everyone to have a turn. Finn moved in front of the lake as he started to thinking about his situation.

'Okay my friends has failed and I'm the only left with a pebble, so that means this whole tell is riding on me, but hey no pressure.' He thought.

With that Finn was getting ready to throw his pebble, but before he could Finn hear Dipper calling out to him.

"Finn wait." Dipper said.

Finn turned to look at Dipper and asked, "what's up Dipper?"

"I figure out my calculation were correct, but the problem was I didn't have the much need arm strength to make it work." Dipper said. "But you so before you throw your pebble make sure you're in a good pitcher stance and then twist your wrist in the progress, okay." He added.

"Alright I'll try." Finn replied.

Finn got into a comfortable pitcher stance and as just as he was about to throw he twisted his wrist and let go of his pebble. Finn's pebble skipped across the lake five times and it hit the top of a fish causing it to go unconscious.

"I-I-I did it. Guys I did it." Finn said, excitedly.

Finn turned around where he was tackled into a group hug by Steven, Dipper, and Wirt. The four of them hopped up and down as they were happy that Finn was able to get the complete the challenge with success. Spirit Guardian watched how they were acting and she felt so happy for them.

'They used each other advice in order to complete their challenge. They are getting better as a team, so it time for me to send them on their way, but only way to do it.' She thought.

Spirit Guardian walked up to the boys, who were still celebrating Finn's accomplishment, and she said, "congratulation on your success, hero."

All four boys turned their attention to Spirit Guardian and Steven said, "yeah well it was hard considering that each of us had only one pebble, so that means we had really rely on one another to get past that challenge."

"That good to see that y'all are relying on each other, that the making of a good team." Spirit Guardian replied, happily. "But now sense those two challenge is out the way, now it time for you to process on to your final chances." She added, getting serious.

"Wait there's another challenge?" Wirt asked.

"Why yes there is because have you ever heard of a two challenge series, it won't make any sense now would it." Spirit Guardian said.

"Yeah she right Wirt, it wouldn't make any sense." Finn agreed.

"Okay, but what would it be this time something even more difficult than the first two?" Wirt asked.

"Not at all, but it does involve you using the leaf you from the tree and the fish that Finn knocked unconscious." Spirit Guardian said.

"Okay I got the leaf." Dipper said, pulling out the leaf from his vest.

"I'll go get the fish." Finn said, then jumping into the lake.

Next, Finn came hopping out the water hold the fish that he knocked unconscious with the pebble in his mouth.

"Okay now that we got the items what do you expect us to do with them?" Steven asked, curious.

"Well you crispy the leaf by streaming it over some hot magma, next you cut open the fish open and placed the leaf towards the center of it's body." Spirit Guardian said.

"Alright is there anything else we need to know?" Finn asked.

"I'll explain the rest after y'all finish the first part." Spirit Guardian replied.

"Okay about the first part where are we going to magma to crispy the leaf?" Wirt pointed out.

"Over down that path there is volcano and just at the bottom there is a small pool that still has that inside it from it's last eruption, so go down that way and you'll find it." Spirit Guardian explained. "But it could be dangerous so I suggest you take a partner." She added.

"No need to worry about that SG I'll go with him." Steven said.

"I'm afraid you can't go with him Steven." Spirit Guardian stated.

"Wait why not?" Steven asked.

"Yeah why not?" Dipper repeated.

"Because this whole training section was supposed to be about y'all working with each other as in changing up the usual routine." Spirit Guardian explained.

"But Spirit Guardian I won't be able to do this part without Steven because who will be able to contain the leaf when it catch on fire?" Dipper asked, worried.

"I guess that mean you'll have to hand the leaf over to someone else and let them go with Steven, while you stay back and help the other." Spirit Guardian said.

"Okay I guess that could work." Dipper replied.

Next he looked over to Wirt and said, "here you go Wirt, you go with Steven while I stay here and help Finn cut open the fish."

Wirt denied the leaf and replied, "no Dipper, you hold on to it we'll bring back the magma," then turning to Steven and added, "come on Steven, let's go."

"Okay Wirt." Steven replied.

With that Steven and Wirt walked off down the path leaving Finn and Dipper alone with Spirit Guardian.

After Steven and Wirt were gone Dipper placed the leaf back in his vest and walked over to Finn, who was taking the fish out of his mouth, and he said, "Finn let's just get started on cutting that fish open."

"Sure thing Dipper let's get to it." Finn agreed.

 **(While they do that let's move to Steven and Wirt)**

The two boys were traveling down the path to directed to them by Spirit Guardian had pointed them towards as they were walking there was a bit of an awkward silence between the two of them, so noticing the silence Steven tried to break the silence.

"Okay Wirt all we have to do is arrive at these lava pool and gather the fire of the magma." He said, trying to break the silence.

"I know and for some reason I'm a little excited about it." Wirt said trying to hold in his excitement.

"How come?" Steven asked wanting to know.

"Well I kind of never did anything extreme like this before so I'm excited and half nerves about it." Wirt replied.

"You did said that you were born with a normal childhood that would mean doing anything like this would caused those kind of emotion to rise up." Steven said.

"I know that." Wirt replied.

"Okay, well anyway we're here." Steven said.

Wirt looked a head to find that they had arrived at the bottom of the volcano that Spirit Guardian had sent them to.

"Alright now that we're here let's find the lava pool." Wirt suggested.

"Okay." Steven said.

With that the two of them began walking around the volcano until they arrived at a large pool of molten lava.

"Well we found it now let's get us a sample of this lava so we can take it back to the others." Steven said.

"Okay, but wait Steven how are we going to get the sample because it lava can burn you down to the bone if you touch it one time." Wirt asked.

"Like this Wirt." Steven said.

Next, Steven hovered his hands over the lava and he began to concentrate and a small pink bubble form in between his palms as it contained a small amount of the lava from the pool.

"There we go some lava from the lava pool." Steven said.

"Nice job Steven, you can make your bubble small as well as big." Wirt said.

"Yeah there a lot of things I can do with my bubble, but there no time to explain let's get back to the group." Steven replied.

"Sure thing, Steven." Wirt said.

With that Wirt and Steven took off running from the volcano as they headed back to the gang.

 **(Back with the group)**

After cutting the fish open, Finn and Dipper were sitting around as they were waiting for Steven and Wirt to return as they waited Dipper got bored from waiting and decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Finn." He said.

"Yeah Dipper." Finn replied.

"I was wondering if you can tell about other adventures you had experience." Dipper said.

"Alright Dipper, how about I tell you about the time that me and Jake made a bet about if I could handle going through the dungeon of the Crystal eyes." Finn suggested.

"That sounds interesting go on." Dipper replied.

"Alright well a friend of ours sent me and Jake to hammer down warning signs around this well that lead to the chamber of the Crystal eye, after we were finish I thought it would be a good for us to explore it, but he wasn't ready for it so I told him that I'll just go without him and he thought I wasn't capable to make it through without him or his powers, so we made a bet saying that not only would I be able to make it through the dungeon but I could retrieve the Crystal eye without him. After the deal was made I hoped down the well and started to go travel through the maze thinking it would be total cakewalk, but I was wrong as there to been challenges that could never pass without the help of Jake and all lead up to me being captured by these angle that tried to eat me and I meet back with who came down in the dungeon after me and was also captured by the exacted same angle. But in the end we made up and worked together and escaped from being eaten then we made to the end where we to the room that held the Crystal eye, but we weren't able to retrieve it because of the security defenses anyway we learned that two heads were better than one." Finn said.

"Wow that was an interesting story Finn." Dipper said.

"Yeah and there way more than that like this one time I-" Finn started before being interrupted by someone calling out to them.

"Hey guys!" the voice said.

Finn and Dipper looked over to see Wirt and Steven were running towards them, while Steven was hold a small pink bubble filled with red magma in his hand.

"Guys, you're back already that must've been easy." Finn said.

Steven and Wirt stopped in front of them and Steven said, "yeah it wasn't that hard to find the lava pits and get the lava wasn't it Wirt."

"Yeah it wasn't, but was a bit little nerving to hold Steven by the legs as I dangle him into the lava pit without accidentally dropping him in the process." Wirt answered.

"Alright well we're just glad y'all made it back, now that we're all done let's go tell Spirit Guardian." Finn said.

"Okay." Steven and Wirt agreed.

The four of them headed over to find Spirit Guardian again meditating underneath a shady tree.

"Hey Spirit Guardian." Finn said catching her attention.

"Yes Finn?" She asked.

"Steven and Wirt have returned from their mission and they brought the lava as per your requested." Finn said.

"That good, but have you and Dipper successfully cut opened the fish?" She asked.

"Yeah we did." Finn answered.

"Nice just as I predicted, now it time for the second half of the final test, so in order to put do it all you for have to do is place all the elements you gather in all the previous test together." Spirit Guardian instructed.

"Okay make sense, but how exactly do we do that?" Steven asked.

"It simple all y'all have to do is lay the opened fish out, next you place the leaf in the center, then you covered lava obtained from the pit over it." Spirit Guardian explained.

"Alright that should be easy." Wirt said

With that the four boys began following their instruction; first Finn placed the cut opened fish on the ground, next Dipper took the leaf out of the ground and set it inside of the fish, then Steven hovered the bubble of lava over all the other two items as he made the bubble causing the lava to go pouring all over the leaf and the fish.

"Okay good work you guys." Wirt said.

"Yeah now I just wonder what does collecting these items and then combining them have to with anything?" Dipper asked.

"Well everything has it purpose maybe this stands for something in this universe." Steven said.

"Yeah it probably mean something, so maybe we should just stare at it for a second maybe it'll do something." Finn suggested.

"Okay, but I'm not sure about this." Dipper replied.

The four boys just stood there as they began watching the weird combination they had just made as they was trying to see if anything would happen to it. While, they were watching it a large hawk like creature came from the sky and snatched their strange combine off the ground and flew away with it.

"Hey that creature just stole our fish!" Finn said.

"Don't worry about that heroes, it all a part of the test." Spirit Guardian stated.

The four boys turned to Spirit Guardian and Steven asked, "Spirit Guardian, what do you mean this is all a part test?"

"It mean the same as I said it, now I want you four to bring me the egg of that creature." She said.

"Hang on I sick of all these challenges, now tell me what exactly are we gonna accomplish by hunting down this bird and taking it's egg?" Wirt asked.

"It a major and final part of your training and when you accomplish it I can explain the secrets of how to defeat your enemies and then I have to leave." Spirit Guardian responded.

"Wait what do you mean you have to leave?" Steven asked.

"My body isn't meant to be in this dimension, so I'm quite weak at moment and to sustain energy I meditate like y'all saw me doing, but I'm still getting weak and I have about a hour worth of time left in this dimension before I get taken out of this universe by force and I won't be able to come back for a while." Spirit Guardian explained.

"Well if we only got an hour to get that eat then we better get moving there is no time to waste let's go you guys." Steven said.

"I'm with you Steven." Dipper said.

"Yeah let's get going." Finn agreed.

The three of them looked at Wirt, who rolled his eyes and said, "find I'll go, but I'm only going to put an end to this whole training section."

"Alright we're all in agreement let's go I saw the bird fly south follow me." Steven said, then taking off running with the other three following behind him.

Next, the four boys were running down the path that Steven pointed out. As they running they looked up in the trees, where they spotted the exact same bird that stole their fish sitting in it's nest as it was eating the fish.

"Hey it the bird and it's eating our fish." Steven pointed out.

"Good now that it consumed the fish all we have to do is wait for it to lay an egg and then we take it." Finn said.

"Hold on guys I don't think it will be that easy." Wirt implied.

"Wirt is correct, according to my studies it take up to apparently 24 hours for a bird to lay an egg." Dipper added.

"24 hours! We ain't got 24 hour just 1 hour until Spirit Guardian has to leave I don't know what y'all got planned on how to get home, but I would liked to know what she would have to say." Finn said.

"Okay guys maybe we don't have to wait long." Steven stated.

"What do you mean, Steven?" Wirt asked.

"I means is that since that bird ate our fish maybe it will cause the bird to reproduce it's egg a lot faster." Steven explained.

"That could be a possibility, but in science that seems highly impossible." Dipper said.

"Well that maybe the case in our universe Dipper, but remember we're in an entirely different place, so just about anything could possibly happen." Steven replied. "So I think we should just wait an see what happens, what do y'all think." He suggested.

"We're stuck between a rock and a hard place right, so what else can we do now." Dipper said

"Well it looks like we won't be heading home any time soon, so what choice do we have." Wirt implied.

"Yeah I'm with you, Steven" Finn added.

"That the spirit guys, now let's get to work." Steven said.

With that the four boys started turned their to the bird as they began to watch for anything to strange to happen to the bird.

 **(Time skip to ten minutes)**

The boys were now sitting in the bushes as they were now bored out of their minds as they were still waiting.

"Alright now I'm completely bored." Wirt said.

"Yeah me too." Dipper agreed. "Hey Steven, how long have we been sitting here?" He asked looking at Steven.

Steven pulled out his phone to check the time and said, "about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes! It feels like we've been out here forever, but it has only been ten minutes!" Wirt said, frustrated.

"Yeah looks like it." Steven replied.

"That's it I give up!" Wirt said.

"Oh come on Wirt don't be like that." Steven says.

"No Steven I have had it with this whole 'training session' because we've been running around this whole mysterious forest that we have no clue where to go just for some women, who we never met a day in our lives, saying we are some choose one that were brought together to defeat some alliance that may or may not being formed to take over the multiverse." Wirt said, taking a seat on a rock.

"Hey look Wirt, I know this maybe strange to you, but you have to listen Spirit Guardian haven't given any of us a reason to not trust us, so if we just follow her instruction it only because we're very trusting people and we see the good in everybody and you need to start open up to new people as well." Steven explained.

Wirt didn't reply as he just let out a sigh.

"Yeah Wirt and just to remind you that the alliance is made of four of our greatest villains and they're all the reason why we are in this dimension in the first place as they tried to annihilate us one by one, but instead we found each other and then Spirit Guardian came to give us the boost we need to defeat our enemies and get home." Dipper explained. "You do want to get home don't you?"

"Of course I want to get home, but I just don't want to be wasting time by doing stupid stuff like, pick a leaf from a tree, hitting fish in the heads with rocks, collecting magma from a lava pit, or watching a weird looking bird lay an egg." Wirt said.

"But Wirt all this stuff was simple team building exercise." Steven replied.

"Really how you know they actually worked?" Wirt asked.

"Well in collecting the leaf, we became a human ladder which mean we had to rely on one another. In hitting the fish with the rock, we all struggled in that, but Dipper combined his brains with Finn's strength which not only got us pass that challenge, but also showed great teamwork. Then collecting this lava, I trusted you to hold me as I dived into that pit of lava and if that doesn't show real trust then I don't know what does." Steven said.

"Huh, I don't know if that is really consider trust because even if I did drop you, you could've probably could've survive being a Crystal gem and all." Wirt pointed out.

"Actually, I won't have." Steven said.

"Wait you wouldn't have?!" Wirt asked.

"Yeah because even though I'm a Crystal gem, I'm not a type of gem to withstand heat like that and plus I'm also half human, so my flesh is completely smooth and squishy that mean if I get hurt with a serious attack that mean it'll hurt bad just like a regular human." Steven explained.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that about you." Wirt apologized.

Steven smiled and he patted Wirt on his back. "Don't sweat I'm the first Crystal gem you have ever seen, let alone being the first half human/half gem person, so this is something you'll get use to as we get to hang out more the longer the four of us are in this dimension together." He said

"Yeah I guess so and you know I-" Wirt started before being interrupted by Finn.

"Guys sorry to interrupt the friendly moment but we got a Code: Condor." He said.

"Code: Condor?" Steven and Wirt asked, confused.

"Yeah that means the bird just laid it's egg. Oh we didn't tell you guys, well me and Dipper decided to have a code for when the bird lays the egg and we decided to call it, Code: Condor." Finn explained.

Steven and Wirt looked up at the tree to see the bird up in it's nest as it was now sitting on a rainbow colored egg.

"Okay that's great y'all could have given us a heads up when deciding this and plus why didn't says something like, Code: The stork has delivered it's egg or Code: Eggdrop?" Steven asked.

"Because we thought Code: Condor would be more cooler, but hey before we get off of track here, we got to retrieve that egg and bring it back to Spirit Guardian." Finn said.

"Oh yeah let's get to it, so Wirt are you in this or what?" Steven asked, looking back at Wirt.

"Yeah I'm up for it." He replied, getting up from the rock.

"Alright we're all in this, so what's the plan you guys?" Steven asked.

"Well we just need to figure out how to separate that bird from it's egg and then one of us could go up there and get the egg." Dipper said.

"That make sense, but what are we going to use to lure the bird away from it's nest and it's?" Wirt asked.

"I don't know... hey wait a minute, Steven do you still have that bag full of sandwiches that Spirit Guardian gave us?" Dipper asked.

"No I kind of left it with Spirit Guardian because I thought it would be more safer there, but I did put a couple of extra sandwiches in Finn's backpack just in case we got hungry." Steven replied.

"What when did you do that?" Finn asked.

"Nevermind that now, what I need to do is for Steven to take one of those sandwiches out." Dipper explained.

"Alright." Steven said.

Steven reached into Finn's backpack and pulled out a sandwich in plastic bag. "I got it out Dipper, now what do I do?" He asked.

"Now tried to get the birds attention and when it come at you for the sandwich I want you to put the sandwich in one of your bubbles and throw it as far away as you can." Dipper said.

"Okay I gotcha." Steven replied.

Steven stood up as he walked out in front of the tree with the sandwich. As he was walking, he pretended not to notice the bird was watching him. Steven stopped in the field as he started taking the sandwich out of the plastic bag and look like he was preparing to eat it.

"Oh boy it's time for lunch, I just hope tries to steal my sandwich." He said.

Steven closed his eyes and he was about to take a bite of the sandwich, while he did the bird stared at the sandwich and started craving it. The bird couldn't hold itself back as it got off it's egg and swoop out of it's nest and headed for Steven's sandwich at full speed.

"Steven look out here it come!" Dipper, Finn, and Wirt warned.

Steven looked up from his sandwich to see the bird heading towards him as he just sat there.

"Steven, what are you doing didn't you hear us?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah I here y'all, but I want it to get closer." Steven said.

"What do you mean you better throw that thing away, while you still can." Finn said.

"Just wait for it." Steven replied.

"Come on Steven I think it close enough now release the sandwich already." said Wirt.

"Wait just a little closer." Steven replied.

Dipper, Finn, and Wirt all watch to see what Steven was preparing to do, while the bird continue to head towards Steven. The bird was just a few feet away from Steven when he said to himself, "Gotcha now."

With that Steven placed the sandwich into a small pink bubble and summoned a lot of strength as he throw it far away into the forest. Seeing the sandwich being thrown away the bird immediately flew off after it a high speed.

"Alright guys it's gone now." Steven said.

They came out of bushes as walked up to Steven and Dipper was the first to say, "Nice job Steven."

"Great job dude." Finn added.

"Yeah that was awesome Steven." Wirt agreed.

"Oh thanks guys, but we can celebrate later because by the looks of it, it won't take that bird very long to retrieve that sandwich, so let's get that egg and get out of here." Steven replied.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get that egg?" Wirt asked.

"Have no fear Finn Mertens is here." Finn said. "Since this tree isn't as big as the one we puck the leaf off of I can just climb up and get before the bird gets back."

"Then what are you waiting for Finn go get that egg." Wirt ordered.

"Here you go." Finn said.

Wirt hopped in surprised as he looked to see Finn hanging upside down from the tree as he was now holding the egg. "Man that was really quick." Wirt said.

"Well I told you that the tree wasn't really that high and we're kind of in a hurry here." Finn replied hopping of the tree branch and lands on his feet with the egg still intact.

"Oh yeah anyway good job now let's get this back to Spirit Guardian quickly." Wirt said.

"You heard him team let's hurry up and get's this egg to Spirit Guardian and quickly." Steven said.

"Yeah Steven." Finn and Dipper agreed.

After that said, the four of them headed off to back to the lake they last left Spirit Guardian.

 **(Transitions back to the lake)**

Back at the lake, the sun was starting to sunset Spirit Guardian as sitting on a rock as trying to prepare a fire as she was thinking.

'It getting late those warriors better because I don't thinking my body can withstand this world's atmosphere very long.' She said, starting to cough.

"Spirit Guardian." A voice said.

Spirit Guardian looked up to see all four boys heading towards her and Finn was carrying the egg as she started to smiled. "You're back and I see you obtain the egg." She said.

"It was a little hard on the count that we had to distract the mother bird, but in the end we got it." Steven replied.

"Congratulation for completing all my task I've assigned you four, now it time for me to show y'all the reason why I need y'all to get all that stuff." Spirit Guardian said, started to cough.

"Spirit Guardian are you okay?" Steven asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine just my body can't stay in this universe atmosphere not much longer, so I need to get what I have very quickly, so I can send y'all on your way." Spirit Guardian said, weakly.

"Okay, what do you have to tell us then?" Finn asked.

"In order for me to explain I need your to crack the egg and pour the yolks into the fire I have prepared." Spirit Guardian said.

Finn did he was he was instructed and cracked the egg on his knee and pour the yolks into the fire causing the flame to glow blue as smoke began to rise out . "As you may know that the Antagonist alliance is a seriously dangerous force and y'all maybe a stronger in teamwork, but y'all need to stronger in power that why years ago ancient ancestors of this universe predict something like this would happen, so in order to insure that justice prevail they created four sacred items that would help the four chosen ones in their fight for victory." Spirit Guardian explained.

"Four sacred items? What are they and what do they do?" Dipper asked.

"The Sacred items: the sword of fire, the Bow and arrows of air, shield of lightning, and the scythe of earth. When obtaining these items you'll get the obtain power of the element mentioned in the name and your power will be increase like never before." Spirit Guardian started to cough even harder.

"No wait you're say that we're suppose to get superpower or something?" Wirt asked.

"Well I call them energy booster, but I guess you call the superpower." Spirit Guardian said.

"Okay so how do we find them, like is there an ancient map you're gonna give to us." Dipper asked.

Spirit Guardian reached grabbed Steven's necklace and tapped it making it glow bright like a flashlight. "Your necklace will be your guide to find them and since they are scatter across this world it'll probably take some time to find them all, but when you get close enough all of your necklaces will light as you continued to get closer to them." Spirit Guardian explained.

"Alright with this information I think we're gonna have a good chance of defeating the Antagonist alliance." Steven said, happily.

"Glad to here that you have good faith in you and your friends, but just a little piece of advice, the more days past the more your enemy will continue to get stronger, so y'all need to continue to get stronger yourselves." Spirit Guardian said.

"Don't worry I'm sure we will Spirit Guardian." Steven replied.

"Good I'll be on my way now." Spirit Guardian said.

"What will we ever see you again?" Steven asked.

"Don't worry y'all see me again, so don't worry about." Spirit Guardian answered. "Until then see you later warriors."

"Bye Spirit Guardian." the four of them replied.

Spirit Guardian smiled as she waved goodbye to them. A strong wind blew and Spirit Guardian slowly faded away into nothing until she was gone. But even though she was gone they could feel that she was still near them and they all knew she will be watching over them guiding them on their journey.

"Alright guys since she gonna, what should we do now?" Finn asked.

Steven looked at his necklace and he said, "We need to get going."

"Why Steven?" Dipper asked.

"I don't really know, but it feel like we won't get very far if we just stay here." Steven said.

"Okay, so where do we go?" Wirt asked.

"I think we should go this way." Steven said, pointing down a path

"Alright if that what you think then it would be best if you lead the way." Dipper said.

"Okay I guess, so then follow me." Steven replied, walking down the path.

Dipper and Wirt started following Steven as Finn stay back to say, "And off we go as our real journey begins." Then he ran off to catch up with the group.

 **End of Chapter seven**

 **Okay you guys that is it for Chapter seven of my trilogy, "The Protagonist," I know it's been a while since I worked on this story, but I got a little busy writing my others stories and my laptop caught a virus last week but I cleared that up. Anyway I glad I manage to upload this chapter before New Years tomorrow and I got a poll on my profile for those of you who want me end this Love Pentagon with Steven and the girls, so make your vote for the girl that should win. Until next my name Jaroberts251, signing out. Peace and stay tuned.**


End file.
